At The Beginning
by mushs-grl13
Summary: Hallie has been longing for her best friend Alex to come back to the orphanage to get her but it's been 7 years and he still hasn't returned. She really wants to know why he never returned. She will find out soon enough. PLEASE R&R!
1. A Sorrowful Beginning

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know that my dreams will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you   
  
In the crowded streets of New York there lived a girl named Hallie. She lost her parents when she was only 6. So she was taken to, 4th street Orphanage. There she had been for years to come. She made a lot of friends there but not so much as one as, Alex Conlon. He was her truest friend there. But suddenly darkness swept over them when they were 8. There was a new Mistress. She was pure venom.  
  
She would hit the orphans and all these horrible things. She had a knack for hitting Alex most. So he ran away leaving Hallie a note on his pillow.  
  
Hallie,  
  
I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this, I promise we will meet again. I may even come back soon but first off, I have to get away from Mistress priss. So please don't think I left because of you. I don't want you out on the streets you could get hurt. I promise as soon as I find a place, I'll come back for you. I always keep promises and Hal, I promise you I wont break this one.  
  
I love you so much Hal, always remember that. I wont be gone long expect me back soon. I'll be alright. So please take care of yourself for me. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Alex  
  
7 YEARS LATER  
  
"Hallie, did you hang up the dry cleaning!!!?"   
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Hallie shouted back flipping her black hair to the side. Hallie grew up to be very thin. She was a pale white like a ghost. Her hair was black like a raven. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Hallie was hanging up the dry cleaning that Mistress Collingwell had given her.  
  
"Honestly, you're a stalky 15 year old, you should be able to get more done!" Mistress Collingwell barked at her.   
  
"Ma'am, I'm still doing all of the rest of the stuff if you would just be patient for once...." Hallie began but Mistress Collingwell pushed her into the wall.   
  
'PATIENCE! You think I don't have patience?! Well my dear explain to me how patient I have been with you! I've kept you here the last 7 years. I've done everything for you, you ungrateful little..." Mistress Collingwell was yelling shaking Hallie roughly.  
  
"Get out of my sight!" She yelled thowing Hallie to the ground and stalking away. Hallie felt tears running down her cheeks. She picked up some of the clothes that fell form her hands when she was being shaken.   
  
"Hallie, are you ok?" A boy named Josh asked. Hallie nodded and took his hand and had him help her up. "Thanks Josh." Hallie said walking outside to hang more clothes.   
  
  
  
"I wish I could just tell Hallie how I feel." Josh was telling his friend Kyle.   
  
"Kyle, you've been crushing on her since we were 8! Give it up! You knew how much Alex meant to her." Kyle said scrubbing a table looking up.  
  
"I know, but I haven't gotten over it, and Alex has been gone for 7 years!" Josh protested.   
  
"Forget about it Josh." Kyle said in a serious tone.  
  
Hallie walked in with two trays. "Here's your daily garbage, hope you enjoy." She muttered sarcastically. Josh tensed up a little. "Hallie, thanks." Josh said nervously.  
  
"Oh, don't thank me, thank Mistress hag she's the one who bathed you, clothed you, fed you..." Hallie was mimicking Mistress Collingwell, she gave Hallie that speech everyday.  
  
Josh and Kyle laughed as Hallie mimicked the snooty walk that belonged to Mistress Collingwell. "Now eat up you ungrateful little worms, or I may have to beat you!" Hallie mimicked and walked out of the room and closed the door with a loud snap like Mistress Collingwell.  
  
She went down the hall into the girls room. She went over to her bed which was right next to the window. She looked out the window and saw brooklyn newsies down below jumping into the water and running about. She pulled out and held the 7 year old note to her chest. "Alex, I wish you would come back." 


	2. Enough

"Spot, what are we going to do about Harlem?" Lightning asked Spot. "Well, I haven't quite thought of it but I guess it's time to." Spot said jumping down from his little thrown as he started to walk he took out his cane and walked with it slamming it down every step he took. "Well, you must have some plan baby..." Lightning said holding his hand.  
  
"Well, I might..." Spot said thinking hard. "You think of all of the plans baby." She said and she kissed him. "Oh how beautiful." Jack Kelly said walking in. "What ya want Jackie boy? I'm busy with me goil heah!" Spot said with a smirk. "Well we need to go over the battle with Harlem..." Jack said pulling him away from lighting.   
  
"Fine, fine, fine, get outta heah baby doll, wes got woik ta do." Spot said. Lightning went over and put her arms around him and kissed him. Then she went over to the water. "Well, lover boy any plans?" Jack asked. "Well, I might have one but I dunno." Spot told him. "Well we got little time so let's think..."  
  
************************************  
  
It was dark now and Hallie sighed as she watched in the way distance as this boy and this girl kissed as another boy came over and broke them apart. Alex would never find her since they relocated 4th street orphanage In Harlem over to Brooklyn. So Alex wouldn't know. He had time though. They relocated it only 4 years ago and he must have passed by here. She wished he would make some kind of effort to find her.  
  
"Alex is never going to come back. I might as well face it. I'm stuck here until I'm 19." Hallie muttered and she threw the note on the floor and kicked it under her bed. She felt hot tears well up and run down her face. "I give up..." She sighed and walked out to the kitchen. "HALLIE!!!!" Mistress Collingwell yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Hallie asked from the doorway. "You didn't do the kitchen." She said angrily. "Of course I did, someone trashed it up though." Hallie said feeling defeated. "I'm tired of your lies!" Mistress Collingwell yelled pushing her to the ground. "I've had enough, it's time that I used other measures on you." She said. Hallie stayed on the ground what was the use of getting up?  
  
She came back with a belt. "Bend over that table there." She said pointing to the table. Hallie just stayed where she was. "GET UP NOW!" She yelled grabbing Hallie by the hair and dragging her over to the table where she pushed her over. As soon as she started hitting her Hallie was crying out in pain. While this happened Josh heard some crying from downstairs. So he went downstairs prepared to find one of the younger girls getting beat or something.  
  
Right as he looked in his heart skipped a beat. He found Hallie bent over a table while Mistress Collingwell was swinging a belt. "Oh my god..." Josh muttered. Soon it was all over. "Get out of my sight you wretched girl!" Mistress Collingwell said and picked her up by the collar and pushed her toward the door. Hallie ran all the way up the stairs and into the girls room. "Hallie are you ok?" They were all asking.   
  
"No, I'm running away." Hallie said digging the note out from under the bed. "Why?" A little girl named Ashley asked. "I have to I'm sick of that bitch." Hallie cried walking over to the door. "Bye..." She said and walked out the door. She tried to remain quiet down the stairs. She went passed the kitchen and then Mistress Collingwell was sitting in the den reading a book called The Meaning Of Children.  
  
So Hallie quickly and softly slipped past the den and out the door. She was free. Hallie ran very fast and out to the street. She ran about 3 blocks without stopping she knew that she had to find Alex and she would. 


	3. You See What It Takes To Be A Newsie

Soon Hallie got tired and she skidded to a halt in front of a alley. It was extremely cold since it was winter. She couldn't see how those boys could jump in that icy water. They were out of their mind! Soon she felt a drop of water on her forehead. "Oh man." She sighed looking around for some kind of shelter but she couldn't find any. So she walked toward the docks and watched the rain pour harder into the water.  
  
"Alex, I miss you so much." Hallie whispered letting a few tears escape. She watched as they slowly dropped into the water along with the rain. The water was turning colder and she began to shiver. Then something happened, the rain was turning into snow. "Snow..." She said holding out her hand and felt snow dropping into her hand. "Alex and I loved snow." She said sadly. She layed onto the freezing dock and cried silently. Soon she got so cold and she passed out.  
  
************************************  
  
"Spot what are we going to do with that goil?" Spot's assistant Dusk asked. "Well, I dunno Dusk." Spot said walking down the stairs and down the hall. "We'se couldn'ta left her there she woulda died." Spot said shortly. "Mornin' darling!" Lightning came bounding over and clung onto Spot. "Hey lightning....Sometimes I think I have to many goils in me lodging house. " Spot said combing his hair in the bathroom. "Nah, dere's only four." Raven one of the other girls said laughing.  
  
"So what are we'se gonna do tonight?" Lightning asked twirling some of Spot's hair in her finger. "Can't ya see I'm combing heah?" Spot said a little irratated. "Nah, it looks betta all doity and messy." She said in a deep voice. "Uh...no." Spot said turning back to the mirror.   
  
"SPOT! Da goil's WAKIN UP!" A Girl called Snickerdoodle yelled from upstairs. "Crap!" Spot yelled and ran up one flight of stairs to his room.   
  
"What? How? Where am I?" Hallie asked staring at Spot, Lightning, Dusk, Raven and Snickerdoodle. "Well uh, you'se was..." Snickerdoodle began. "Nah, I'm gonna tell her!" Spot interrupted. "Well, you'se was out like a light when we found ya on the dock all frozen stiff. So we'se took ya heah so ya wouldn't die or nothin'. Spot told her.  
  
"I see.... well I should be going now." Hallie said getting up. "Nah, wait don't leave. What's ya name?" Spot asked. "My name's.....Sodapop." Hallie said thinking of a quick nick name. She didn't want to expose any information right now. She didn't know them. "Well, Soda welcome to The Lodging House. Hate to see ya go but hey if you gotta go ya gotta go." Lightning was rambling on.  
  
"Shad up Lightning." Spot said harshly. Lightning stood in shock for a second and then covered her eyes and ran out of the room. "Drama Queen, jesus christ she could be the next Medda." Spot muttered. "Do ya need a place to stay lady?" Snickerdoodle asked. Hallie sat for minute. "Well, I don't suppose that it would be a bad idea..." Hallie began. "GREAT!" Spot said aloud and pulled her off the bed.   
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Well tell me a little more about yaself." Spot said walking with Hallie. They were walking around Brooklyn. "Well, my name's Sodapop, I'm 15 years old. I'm an orphan and my life sucks." Hallie said sadly. "How about you?" She added. "Well, Me name's Spot, I'm 15 and an orphan too." Spot said with a smirk.   
  
"Tell me Spot, don't you ever smile?" Hallie asked with a huge grin. "Once in a blue moon my dear." Spot said. "Well, you'd probably be pretty cute if you would smile." Hallie told him. Spot looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not sposed ta ba cute." He said. "Yeah, ya gotta go walkin' all big and tough." She said mimicking his accent. "Hey, you aint half bad at that doll." He said with another smirk.  
  
"Well, do I have to talk like that to be a Newsie?" She asked looking up at him. "Yep, ya do. Plus, you can't be all goily ya gotta learn to be a guy." Spot said boldy. "Ah, that's easy Spot." She said taking his hat and putting it on herself.   
  
"Hey Spot." She said spitting in her hand and holding it out. He did the same and shook with her. "Ya gotta tell me when I'm sposed to wake up to get me papes, I'm an early riser so it shouldn't be to much of a problem ya know? I don't think dis goil is gonna have a hard time with papes, I'm used ta labor at my old home." She finished taking his hat off and putting it back on him.  
  
"You're gonna do just fine. "Spot told her in awe. He didn't let out any more emotion than that. He didn't want to show any weakness. Truth of the matter was he never had met a girl that amazing in his life. Lightning had come up then and ran in between them and clung onto Spot. "Get ya own!" She snarled spitting at her. "Get a life." Hallie said turning away. Lightning went up behind her and pushed her down. "You little slut, you betta stay away from Spot Conlon, he's mine!"  
  
"I don't think so." Hallie said getting up and punching Lightning so hard that she fell to the ground. "That oughta shut ya up huh?" Hallie snarled. "You little bitch!" Lightning yelled getting up. She grabbed a handful of Hallie's hair and threw her to the ground. Hallie had scratches on her cheek and her lip was bleeding. She threw her leg under Lightning's foot and tripped her. As she fell Hallie punched her so hard that it knocked her unconcious.  
  
Spot looked at her in shock. "I--I" Spot was speechless. He had never seen a girl fight like that. None of the Brooklyn girls could fight like that. "I'm sorry Spot." Hallie said with some tears running down her face. She ran past the guys and out of sight. "Don't just stand there ya morons! Go and get her back! You two go dat way and me and Dusk'll go dis way. Oh yeah and Snickerdoodle and Raven, put Lightning in her room and make sure she stays there tell her I'm pissed and she'll get a good talkin' to when I get back." Spot said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Snickerdoodle said saluting to him. She was only 7 years old but she was such a cute little thing. She was a fighting machine and she wouldn't let people get in her way. Raven was 10 and she could stick up for herself. Spot and the Dusk were running off as quick as they could. "I hope she can keep up with Spot." Raven said pointing at Dusk who was trying to catch up.   
  
"Not a chance!" Snickerdoodle giggled grabbing Lightning by her hand and dragging her on the ground. "Man she's so heavy! I swear she's like 1 pound Spot's goilfriend and 200 pounds bitch!" Snickerdoodle laughed dragging her with Raven who had her by the other hand. "How bout we put her somewheres else?" Raven asked with a grin. 


	4. Romance At Last

Hallie fell to her knees in an alley near by. "I can't run any more. Spot wont let me come back...I just kicked his girlfriend's ass..." She sighed.   
  
"Don't feel bad baby goil, I can make ya feel better." Said a voice drawing toward her. "Who...who's there?" She gasped. "Ya dream baby doll!" He yelled until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the light. It was a boy a little taller then she was. His skin was the color of oatmeal and he had curly brown hair. "Who are you?" She said darkly.   
  
He laughed hysterically. "Sorry Ise scared youse, Ise have a knack for doin' that. Me name's Mush by the way and I'm a Newsie. Hallie let out a breath she had inhaled a long time before. "I thought you were a real jerk." She said with some laughter. "Nah, I wouldn't hurt ya ever." Mush said giving her a smile. Hallie thought he was really hot. He had a nice build. HOTTIE written all over him. Plus it seemed like he had a great personality.  
  
"Well, I got to find a place to stay so I guess I'll catch ya later!" She called walking away. "Wait! You can stay with us at the Manhattan Lodging House!" He called. "Ya mean it?" She asked excitedly running back. "Yep!" Mush said holding out his arm and she looped her arm in his and they took off toward Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
*****************************  
  
"No luck Spot?" Raven asked Spot as he walked in the doorway. "Nah, we neva found her." He said sadly. Soon there was a shriek from outside. "What? An attack at this hour?" Dusk asked Spot. "Betta go see!" Spot yelled and ran out to fing Lightning floating on a matress in the middle of the water. (PARENT TRAP! LOL!) "SPOT CONLON!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Shad up! Ya goin' to wake up da whole neighborhood!" Spot yelled. "Is it my fault I have a dumbass for a boyfriend?" She asked in rage. "Ya know what? Forget you Lightning Coleman! I could do betta than a little slut like you!" He yelled and went back into the lodging house.   
  
"It's all Sodapop's fault! That little tramp! Spot baby, come back! I was only joking!" She yelled.   
  
Spot went into his room and thought about Hallie for the first time in a long time.   
  
****************************  
  
"Hey, Jack this is Sodapop. Could she stay heah for a while please?" Mush asked Jack with a puppy dog look. "Well nice ta meet ya Sodapop...." He said waiting for some kind of last name is she had one. "Basham." She told him boldly. "Sodapop Basham." He finished looking her over. "Well, are you goin' to be good with Newsie life? He asked her.  
  
"What you kiddin? I'm used to dis type of life ya know?" Hallie said in the best accent she could. "Well, Spot's payin' us a visit tomorrow so we'll see if he likes ya at all." Jack told her with a funny smile.   
  
****************************  
  
The next morning Hallie woke with a start. She got up and went over to the sink to wash her face. "Sodapop Basham..." She sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. "No more Lindsey Hallie Basham." She said boldly. Hallie was her middle name and no one knew her first name except Alex. Well better get ready she told herself and went to get dressed.   
  
She got dressed in some of mush's old clothes. They were a bit big on her since she was a skinny bit of nothing. Her green eyes stood out in the sunlight as she brushed her long straight black hair softly. "Why are you so pale Soda?" Mush asked looking at her ghostly white complexion. "I don't get out much but now it looks like I'm gonna huh?" She asked with a smile. She once again looped her arm in his and they took off to go sell.  
  
*****************************  
  
"That was so easy Mush!" Hallie said feeling coins jingling around in her pocket. "Oh yeah? Lucky foist day!" Mush said hitting the rim of her hat so that it fell in her eyes. "Hey!" She laughed.   
  
"Hey Jackie Boy." Said a fimilar voice off to the right. She lifted the hat to find Spot Conlon. "Soda?" He asked astonished. "Spot?" She asked back blinking. "We'se was out all night lookin' for youse! I can't have me Newsies, especially a goil running all the way to Manhattan with no protection, who knew what could of happened to youse!" Spot was getting ahead of himself.   
  
"You're Newsie?" Jack asked stepping in. "Yes, Jackie boy she ran away right after she beat the shit outta Lighting. "You did?!" Mush asked with a huge smile. "Yep." She said with a smirk but then she looked at Spot. "Sorry Spot." She said sadly. "Don't be apologizin! That is the kind of fight I wanna see in me goils! Brooklyn Newsies gotta have spunk and they gotta be tough. Lightning Coleman was nothing but a tramp and a bitch." He said.   
  
"But she's you're girlfriend." She said. "Was." Spot replied. "Spot, go back to her don't waste your time here, I'll stay with Manhattan. I dunno if I'm cut to be a Brooklyn Newsie." Hallie said taking her hat off her head. "Hallie, I need someone to talk to, I can't talk to me boys or the other goils, I dunno, I just feel more betta around you, like I've known ya for Years ya know?" He was saying. "So please, don't leave now."  
  
"Well Spot, could I maybe trade off with Manhattan and Brooklyn? I love both of you guys so much. She said with a smile. "Shoa, but be back in Brooklyn tomorrow okay?" He said. "Deal." She said spitting in her hand as he did the same and they shook. So then Spot made his way back to Brooklyn.  
  
*****************1 week later*************************(She's gonna get called Soda now)  
  
Hallie had been trading off back and forth now she was back in Manhattan she had to meet the guys for lunch in Tibby's so she ran until she got there. She smoothed back her hair and put her hat on again. "Hey fellas! She called walking in. "Hey Soda! They all called. Soda went and sat beside Blink. Mush was talking to Race.  
  
"So waddya wanna talk about Mushy boy?" He asked lighting his cigar. "Race, I love Soda." He said. Race nearly choked on his cigar. "You do? Well lots a guys get da same thing, it'll pass." Race said putting it back in his mouth. "No Race, I've liked her for as long as I've known her." Mush said seriously. "Well you should tell her." Race said. "Well, I could walk around Central Park with her I guess....." Mush said.  
  
*********************************  
  
Soda and Mush were walking around Central Park. "Soda, this is hard to say....but I....love ya." Mush said taking her hand. "Mush..." She said quietly. "Look Soda, I know it's sudden but I've loved ya from da foist time I layed eyes on ya in that alley." Mush said. "Well, Ise kinda liked you too." Soda said nervously. "Wouldya be me goil?" He blurted out.   
  
"Sure Mush, I'd like that very much." She said taking his hand. He leaned over on the bench they were sitting on and kissed her. It was along time before they broke apart. "Wow." Soda said with a smile. Mush rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I love ya Sodapop Basham." He said giving her another kiss and this time they felt an extreme burst of emotion they broke apart and looked into each others eyes.   
  
"Look at the sunset Mush." she said. It was such a beautiful sunset. It was golden with purple in it too. Mush smiled and got up with her and they walked back to the lodging house holding hands the whole way there. 


	5. Confronting Spot

When Soda and Mush got back to the Lodging house everyone had started poker night. It was their annual poker night about once every month. They would all sit around and play poker. All the guys from Brooklyn would come and they would kind of have a celebration of being on top so you could say. When they walked in they found all the guys smoking around a table. The players were, Spot, Jack, Racetrack and Blink.   
  
"Evenin' fellas." Soda said walking in with Mush. "Soda....Mush?" They were questioning looking at the two holding hands. "You betcha!" Soda said with a smile. "Man, I thought I'd neva see da day!" Racetrack said taking his cigar out of his mouth. Spot looked torn in a few ways. It was as if he wasn't trying to show it. "Well, what do you know?" He said with his voice quivering slightly.   
  
"Spot, are you'se ok?" Soda asked walking over to him. "Yeh, why wouldn't Ise be fine?" He said turning back to his cards. "Well, you'se is sure acting strange." Soda said uneasily. Spot shook a little and waved to say he was ok. "If you'se sure youse is ok..." She said unsure. "Yeh." He replied. "Ok, let's get back to da game!" Race yelled over everyone.  
  
Mush and Soda went on top of the roof holding hands. They sat near the edge. "Mush." Soda said turning to Mush. "There's something wrong with Spot and Ise don't know quite what it is, Ise tried askin' him but he just said he was ok. But I don't think so." Mush looked at her. "Well, Spot's tough, and I'm sure whateva it is Spot's gonna be ok. He's neva let anythin' get to him in da past and Ise don't see why he would now." Mush said.  
  
"Are you sure? He looked really bad Mush, you oughta seen him, he looked like he was going to die in agony or somethin' he wasn't lookin' the same. Whateva it was, it must of been REALLY botherin' him." Soda said looking down. "Really, he'll be ok Soda, just don't worry. He told her. They both leaned forward and kissed without hesitation.   
  
****************************************  
  
"WAKE UP CARRY DA BANNA!" Kloppman yelled waking all of the Newsies up. 'Aw, I shouldn't of stayed on the roof with Mush that late, my head is killing me!' Soda said to herself waking up. "Soda, honey wake up." Kloppman said next to her. "I'm up Kloppman. She said with a groan trying to stretch.   
  
"I've never seen you like this Soda, what's wrong were you up all night or something because, you are usually the first one up and these guys are always the ones being woke up by you." Kloppman said in surprise. "Well, me and Mush were up on da roof last night talkin' very late." Soda told him. Kloppman just shook his head and walked to go wake up the others.   
  
***************************************  
  
Soda started a walk to Brooklyn to see Spot. She needed to find out was wrong. He never acted like that and she really wanted to know what made him act like that. Once she saw Spot sitting up on his "Throne" she started to get nervous. She felt her stomach jump. Spot looked over and saw her. His eyes got a little wide and he looked over out at the water.   
  
"Spot, could ya come down heah for minute please?" She asked. He hesitated but jumped down and landed right in front of her. "Spot we'se need to talk." She said quietly. "About?" He asked. "Well last ight you'se seemed upset. I've neva seen you dat way and so Ise was curious, what the heck was botherin' you so much?" She asked.   
  
"Nothin..." He said folding his arms across his chest and walking toward the water. "Please tell me Spot!" She begged. "Soda, Youse wouldn't understand." He said. "Try me." She said putting her hyands on her hips. "I can't!" He burst out and ran toward the Lodging House. "Spot!" She called running after him but she ran into Snickerdoodle. "Sorry." She called and ran after Spot.   
  
She finally caught up with him and tackled him on the ground. She held her hands on his shoulders and pinned him down. "Tell me." She said. "Ise can't." He breathed. "TELL ME!" She yelled at him. "FINE! I Love You'se Soda! Damn it I love YOU! 


	6. The Necklace

"What?" Was the only thing Soda could say. "You hoid me, Soda." Spot said getting up. "I-" She was lost for words. Spot Conlon loved her? "Spot, Ise don't know what to say..." She said.   
  
"Look Soda, don't say anything. It doesn't matta that I loves ya, I've gots a goil waitin somewhere in the 7th circle of Hell and I haven't helped her yet, and I'll give me life to find her!" Spot yelled. "Spot, I'll help ya, Ise your friend....I'll do anything to help." Soda said softly.  
  
"Ok, foist of all, wese got to go to Manhattan." Spot said fixing his hat. Soda got up and ajusted her blouse with her pants. They were cut off like Mush's pants and her white blouse had long sleeves and she had them rolled up. She was holding a bundle of papes but she threw them to the ground and fixed her hat and took off after Spot.  
  
********************************  
  
"Jack, have ya seen Soda?" Mush asked Jack. "Not since this mornin' Mush!" Jack called over the noise of the crowd he was selling in. "Ise worried bout her Jack, she's always runnin' off to Brooklyn and it aint safe..." Mush was saying.  
  
Jack sold his lat pape then sat down on a bench next to Mush. "Look, Soda is a big girl, she can take care of herself. Now come on she is from Brooklyn after all. Spot said she went dere foist." Jack said. "Well, Ise guess...I'm just ova protective ova her Jack, she is my goil afta all." Mush said.   
  
"Trust me, Sodapop is the most tough Newsie I've met besides Spot after all." Jack said getting up and lighting up a cigarette. "Yeah, Ise know." Mush said trying to relax a little.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Dis is da place....I think." Spot said looking at an old building. "It looks pretty abandoned Spot." Soda pointed out with quick glances at the building. "You aint just whistlin' Dixie dere Sodapop." Spot said looking the building over. "Hmm......"Soda said inspecting the building. She then picked up her necklace from under her shirt. It was a silver necklace with a Silver Key it had the name, Lindsey on it and it was embedded with Diamonds at the edges. She remember where she got it too.  
  
*******Flash back 7 years ago**************  
  
"Alex this key is adorable!" Hallie said looking it over. "I want you to remember it as our secret. Your name is our secret." Alex said holding her hand. "How could you pay for this?" She asked embracing the key around her neck. "Well, Ise been saving it and stealing a lot of the money from Mistress Collingwell." Alex said with a smile. "Thanks Alex I'll keep it forever!" She said hugging him tightly.   
  
"Soda, I know what we'se can do! We'se can search all of Manhattan and try to find da goil wearin' da necklace I gave her... Then we'se could-" He was rambling on until she interupted.   
  
"Alex Conlon?" She said in disbelief. "Soda, how do you know that?" He said seriously. She held out the Necklace around her neck so he could see it. It was a long necklace it reached to below her chest at the top of her stomach. "Oh my God...."  
  
"Spot am I who you're looking for? Are you looking for, Lindsey Hallie Basham?" 


	7. Soda's Missing

"Lindsey?" Spot breathed. How could he have been so stupid? She had been there right on front of his face. "Spot, This is....not right...." Soda said sadly. Spot stood there rocking back and forth on his feet. "Why didn't you come back?" She asked. It was a cold day and fog was blowing around them. It was really cloudy. This is not the way she wanted to figure out that this was Alex.  
  
"I'se really wanted to. I'se didn't mean to..." He was saying. "I waited 7 years for you. You just never made the effort and kept your promise!" Soda grasped her head and held it. "I can't take this! Spot I really need to be alone right now...I can't even look at you. I can't believe you've been Alex this whole time!" She shouted and ran off into the fog sobbing and holding her face in her hands.  
  
She ran all the way to Central Park and she never took a glance back. Now she didn't want Alex to be with her. It seemed he didn't care since he broke his promise to her and left her in the 7th circle of Hell for the last 7 years. He had no idea how much she had needed him and he never came back to help.   
  
****************************  
  
Spot walked home slowly and sadly. He had her right there in front of his face and he never knew it. Now that he looked at her. She looked exactly like she used to only a lot hotter to him. What was he saying? She wasn't anything like she used to be. Now she was pissed.   
  
He really had wanted to go back. They relocated that Orphanage and he couldn't find her. He was always searching Manhattan, but once he became a member of Brooklyn he gave up. He didn't even want to think about her anymore. All of this made him turn tough. He forgot all about her. He really shouldn't have done it and he knew it too.   
  
One thing people didn't know was Spot always sang on his own. Whenever he was alone he would sing. He chose to sing right now because he didn't know how else to let it out. He knew he would NEVER cry it out.  
  
I woke up it was 7   
  
I waited till 11   
  
Just to figure out that no one would call   
  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them   
  
What's another night all alone?   
  
When your spending everyday on your own   
  
And here it goes   
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare   
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
  
Having more fun than me   
  
Tonight...  
  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed   
  
Staring at these 4 walls again   
  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time   
  
Everyone's got somewhere to go   
  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare   
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
  
Having more fun than me  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?   
  
Don't fit in with anybody   
  
How did this happen to me?   
  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep   
  
And every night is the worst night ever   
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare   
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.   
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare   
  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
  
Having more fun than me tonight  
  
I'm all alone tonight   
  
Nobody cares tonight   
  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight  
  
-Simple Plan  
  
********************  
  
Soda found Mush selling in Central Park so she ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi." She said when he turned around. "Whatsa matta?" Mush asked her sitting down on the bench with her. "Mush, Rememba dat one boy I'se was telling ya about? The one boy from da orphanage?" She asked him. "Yeah, I rememba." Mush told her.  
  
"Well, Dat was Spot." She said and she started to Sob into Mush's chest. He held her for a while and stroaked her hair. "It's ok." Mush said trying to calm her. Her long black hair was in her face so he pushed it out of her eyes. The cold air was making her pale skin looking whiter than milk. "You should go back to da Lodging House, I'se don't want ya to get sick." He said to her.  
  
"Look, I'se kinda wanna take a walk, so give me like 20 minutes and I'll be back ok?" She said giving him a reassuring kiss. "Well, You'se betta be careful." He told her. "Don't worry." She said walking out toward the exit of Central Park. Mush sold his last paper to a little girl who was holding a balloon. "Thank you!" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and strode off with her mom.  
  
The mother stopped and looked back at him with sympathy. She opened her wallet and handed him a ten dollar bill. "Ma'am, it's alright, I'se don't need it." He said. "I insist." She said giving him a kind smile. "Thanks!" He said giving her a gracious bow. She smiled and walked off with her daughter.   
  
****************************  
  
Soda was walking throughout the park when she started to sing to get her mind off everything and to stop from crying so badly. She then thought about Spot, "I love Spot Conlon......No, I Loved Alex Conlon.....Loved." She said sadly and started to sing,   
  
And now I'm all alone again   
  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to   
  
Without a home, without a friend   
  
Without a face to say hello to   
  
And now the night is near, and I can make   
  
Believe he's here.   
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping.   
  
I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping   
  
The city goes to bed   
  
And I can live inside my head.   
  
On my own   
  
Pretending he's beside me.   
  
All alone I walk with him till morning   
  
Without him   
  
I feel his arms around me   
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes   
  
And he has found me.   
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver   
  
All the lights are misty in the river   
  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight   
  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever.   
  
And I know it's only in my mind   
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him   
  
And although I know that he is blind   
  
Still I say there's a way for us.   
  
I love him   
  
But when the night is over   
  
He is gone, the river's just a river   
  
Without him the world around me changes   
  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of stangers.   
  
I love him   
  
But everyday I'm learning   
  
All my life I've only been pretending   
  
Without me his world will go on turning   
  
A world that's full of happiness that I have   
  
Never known.   
  
I love him, I love him.   
  
I love him, but only on my own.   
  
-On My Own Les Mierables.  
  
Soda was nearing the end of Central Park when she heard footsteps following her. She looked back and saw that no one was there. So she shrugged and walked off. So she kept walking but then she heard more walking. Again, no one was there. She started to run and soon she felt herself grabbed from behind.   
  
It was two boys about her age. One of the boys was holding his hand on her mouth and holding her back so that her head was leaning against his chest. She wasn't faced toward him. The other boy was trying her wrists together. She couldn't move at all. "Hey, Soda, The leada of Harlem would like to speak with ya!" He said in a laughter type of voice.   
  
He was tying the rope so tight that it was cutting into her wrists. So blood started to pour out from under them. So Blood was dripping on the ground as they carried her off to Harlem. Blood was trailed all the way. The blood was spilling down her arms like madness. She wished that they would just ease up a little or she wished for a miracle. For Spot.....Alex to come save her.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hey, Jack have you seen Soda? She said she was going to be back in 20 minutes and she's been gone for nearly 4 hours!" Mush exclaimed worried. "Relax Mush, she's just fine I'm shoa of it." He said. "Jack, I'm worried and I'm going to look for her. Soon they heard screaming that sound like Soda and that made Mush make up his mind.  
  
"Jack, gather up da boys and meet me and Blink at Central Park!" He yelled taking off with Blink. Once they got there Jack followed up with, Race, Skittery, Crutchy, Bumlets, Boots, Dutchy, Specs and Itey. "Look!" Blink shouted looking at the ground. They ran over and found a trail of blood. Then Mush noticed something on the ground. It was a necklace that said, Lindsey. It had some blood on it too.  
  
"We got to follow this trail. I know this is Soda's necklace....wait, Spot will know about this necklace. We got to find Spot!" Mush yelled.  
  
***************************************  
  
They found Spot only down the street looking more sad then ever. "Spot, is this Soda's?" Mush asked holding out the necklace. "Yeah, How'd you get it?" He asked. "Never mind that, Soda's got to be in trouble! She told me that she was going to go for a walk and would be back in 20 minutes and it's been 4 hours. Then we went to search Central Park when we heard someone screaming. Then we found a trail of blood with this necklace right next to it." Mush said showing some of the blood on the necklace.  
  
"We got to find her, she's hurt!" Spot yelled running with them to follow the trail. 


	8. Soda Gets Soaked

"So, you are the famous slut Sodapop?" A voice asked Soda when she got dragged up to a throne which held a guy. He looked really pathetic from what she saw.  
  
"Hey! Who's you'se callin' a slut ya asshole?!" Soda yelled back at him. He turned around and jumped down. "You." He said eying her. "Look pal, no one calls me a slut got dat?" She asked spitting at him. "Well babe, you'se can clam down I know you'se can adjust to this...." He was saying.  
  
"Well, I oughta be goin' now..." Soda said and turned to walk away. "You wait right there! You'se aint goin' any where. You'se is kinda cute and I'd like to see ya soaked to understanding. From start to finish." He said snapping his fingers and the 2 henchman grabbed her by her arms again.  
  
"The hell are these things? Lapdogs?" She asked gesturing with her head to the henchman. " I'se say we'se teach ya a lesson, plus you'se is Manhattan trash aint ya? You'se Mush's goil? Well not for long you little hore." He said snapping his fingers again. Two men came forward ready to soak her. She wrenched loose and knocked both of the guys down and started to make a run for it.   
  
Soon guys started just to pop out of no where. She looked around for an escape route but there was no way...no way at all. They started closing in on her. Another guy came forward with brass knuckles and a chain. "Oh shit..." She muttered trying to back up as far as she could. Soon the same two guys came forward and grabbed her arms and held her in place while the other guy swung the chain.....  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Spot and the others were trying to find a new clue to Soda's disappearance when they heard a LONG piercing scream that would haunt them forever. "SODA!" Mush yelled following the screams. Spot took off as fast as Mush did and together they ran for what seemed like 1 million miles while the screams of agony were getting closer and louder.  
  
"STOP, please." There was a real weak, pleading cry. Then they came across a crowd of the Harlem Newsies. They heard a final hit and boys cheering. Soon they forced their way through the crowd to find Soda lying on the ground full of blood. She had gashes on her face and a real bad cut on her lip. The deepest gash was on her cheek. Blood was still flowing openly from it. Her clothes were dirty and ripped and her hair was in her face and full of blood.  
  
"What the fuck did you do!" Spot yelled going up to The leader and punching him squarely right in the jaw. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded holding his jaw with his hand. "I'm Spot Leada of Brooklyn and your ass and now you'se go and soak one of me newsies? A goil one at dat. You'se is facing some strong penaltys here asshole." Spot said dangerously.   
  
"You really think I'm scared of you shortie?" He snarled. That was the BIGGEST mistake. "Mother fucker!" Spot yelled and tackled him to the ground and started to punch the living day lights out of him. Until the Newsies broke them apart. The leader got up and held his right eye and making a face. A face like no other. The face that Soda and him both knew. That face was when his eyes were full of fright and innocence and his mouth hung open a quarter inch and his eyebrows were slightly raised. "Holy shit..." Spot said finally realizing who it was.  
  
"You're Josh." Spot said falling beside Soda. "Who are you?" He demanded coming forward looking him over. "Alex..." He muttered. Alex, Hallie and Josh were best friends at the orphanage. "Where have you been?" Josh asked him. "I've been in Brooklyn how's about you'se?" Spot asked. "Well, Ise broke out 3 months ago and became leada of Harlem." Josh said in a type of bragging tone.  
  
"I'se also came out here to find Hallie. Do ya remember her?" Josh asked. "Well why wouldn't I? She's right there." Spot said gesturing to Soda. "No, I don't think so. This is Soda. She is a Newsie Slut in Manhattan." Josh said. "Take a closer look." Spot said ripping off her hat revealing her waist length black hair. "Fuck!" Josh screamed and held his head in agony.  
  
********************1 week later***********************  
  
Soda woke up in her usual room. She saw Spot and he immediatly came running over to her bed. Then she saw Mush, Blink and The Harlem leader. "Spot, get him away! He's trying to kill me!" She cried hugging him so he couldn't come near. "It's ok dat's Josh." Spot replied. "Hey Hal." He said dryly. He sounded nervous and sad.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked dangerously narrowing her eyes. "Hal, I'se didn't know dis was you. I got me orders to soak a slut from Manhattan named Soda. Dere was dis goil and she came and told me that she had orders to tell me to do it. I'se so sorry." He said holding her hand with his pleading face.  
  
"Goil? What Goil?" Spot asked turning to him sharply. Well, she was about 5'1, she had shoulder length black hair with blonde streaks....Her name was Lighting Coleman." He said recalling the name. "What?!" Spot scremed in outrage.   
  
*******Sorry I got to go to bed! I'll post more tomorrow!********** 


	9. The War Begins And Hatred Rises

"Up she goes, up she goes...." Lightning sang as she walked toward the Brooklyn Lodging House. "How about, down she goes, down she goes?" Came a voice behind her and pushed her off the docks into the water. She came up to the surface and saw Soda.   
  
"SODA?! You're supposed ta' be gone! You;se got soaked...I coulda swore..." She was ranting on. "Well think again babe." Spot said appearing next to Soda. "Spot, honey, baby, please help..." Lightning was saying in her slutty voice.   
  
Spot rolled his eyes and laughed. You'se is such a frickin' moron! Why the hell would I help you'se?" Spot asked folding his arms. "Because, you'se is mine! You'se is my boyfriend!" Lighting said getting angry. "Well, sorry to break it to ya angel, but I'se never was and never will be your man." Spot said spitting at her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mush, I'se had a wonderful time tanight." Soda said giving him a kiss. Mush smiled and kissed her back. "You'se betta be getting back, it's gettin' dark, I'll see ya back at Manhattan on Wednesday ok?" Soda told him giving him one last kiss.  
  
" Spot.....sir, are ya still jealous of Mush?" Snickerdoodle asked Spot. They were watching from across the room. "What do ya think ya blockhead?" Spot said climbing up the Fire escape on to the roof. He was alone until Dusk came running up to him.   
  
"Spot, I'se got news from Harlem." Dusk said saluting to him. "What is it Dusk?" He asked throwing rocks down into the water from the roof. "Harlem is demaning one of your Newsies or a war." Dusk said with a bit of restraint in her voice. She didn't like to be present when Spot's rage broke out.   
  
"Which one?" Spot asked tone rising. He completely stopped throwing rocks and bolted up. "Soda... sir.." She said with nervousness. "Hell no! You know what? We'se is gonna go to war!" Spot yelled.   
  
~~~~~~~~HARLEM~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why'se do ya want Basham sir?" Chedder asked. Chedder was a Harlem Newsies about 15. "Because she belongs to me, not Conlon." Josh said rising. Me and your assistant leader want her andthat's that." Josh said.   
  
"Do you really think they'll hand her over without a fight?" The other leader said walking into the room. "Well, Lighting my dear, I knmow that they wont and that was precisely why I set it up dis way." Joah said giving her a kiss. "My plan, is to overthrow Brooklyn and have Conlon beg for mercy. Then we'se can take Basham and Conlon and Harlem will be the most feared in all of the Newsie woild.   
  
"Youm do think up the best plans doll." Lightning said in her slinky corny voice.   
  
~~~~~~Brooklyn~~~~~~~  
  
"Spot, we'se betta go meet the demands for Harlem." Dusk said. "Foist of all, we'se is goin' there to put an end of this shit. Then I'se is gonna beat that damn bastard, Josh that two faced son of a bitch!" Spot thundered running out the door.   
  
~~~~~HARLEM~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why, hello Spot, wasn't quite expecting..." Josh began but Spot cut him off. "Soda's ours, so you can forget it lover boy. " Spot yelled. Then Lighting came forward. "Well, we'se will fight then now wont we Conlon?" She spat.   
  
"Lighting you'se is a bitch and a slut and you'se is goin' down! War starts tomorrow 9AM you sorry ass mother fuckers!" Spot yelled and walked out.   
  
"What a troubled young man...." Josh chuckled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~MANHATTAN~~~~~~~~  
  
"Soda, we'se is keeping you'se here for safety. We'se at war tomorrow. Spot doesn't want ya in the middle of it so we'se is just gonna keep ya here." Jack told her calmly.   
  
"Well, thanks I'm just gonna sleep then, I'm pretty tired." Soda said and immediatly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~Out side the Manhattan lodging house.~~~~~~~  
  
"Why'se do we have to take her tonight?" Lighting asked Josh. "It'll give them more reason to fight, and we'll have her sooner!" Josh whispered.   
  
They got to the window of the bunk room and slid through the wondow quietly. They started to inspect the beds to find Soda. They came to the very last one and found Soda. Josh grabbed her by the waist and lightning covered her mouth and started to put a bandana around her mouth so she couldn't yell. "Another thing I'se want to do, is we'se got to bribe her into helping us.  
  
"Spot's gonna have a BIG suprise tomorrow!" Lightning snarled with laughter.   
  
------NEXT DAY----------  
  
"Soda's missing!" The lodging house was buzzing. "Who's missing?!" Spot yelled from the door way. "Spot!" They all yelled. "Soda's missing!" They were all yelling.   
  
"Follow me!" Spot yelled leading the way outside. Once they got there they ran down a block then saw a big crowd of Harlem Newsies and Soda. "Soda!" They all yelled. Soda solemnly put her head down. Then she came back up with a angry look. "Brooklyn and Manhattan's going down!" She yelled but then immediatly hid her face.  
  
Mush took a step forward. "What the hell did you do to her?" He said going right up to Josh. "Me? Nothing. It occured to Soda here, that she got abandoned and has no reason to forgive." Josh said with a grin. "Soda, don't listen to that! You know I love you!" Spot yelled. Soda started to let tears fall.   
  
"I TOLD YA THE GIRL WAS SHIT!" Lighting yelled. Then She took her by the hair and threw her down and started soaking her. "You ruined all I had to live for!" Lighting was yelling. 


	10. Spot's Last Resort

"You little bitch! You've ruined everything!" Lightning was screaming over and over. "Get the fuck off her!" Spot was yelling trying to grab Lightning. "You've ruined it!" Lightning yelled then she slumped over and started to cry. "Git up ya pathetic hore!" Spot yelled kicking her in the side.   
  
She got up and wiped her eyes. Then her face was met by Spot's fist and she was back on the ground again. "Let's see where Brooklyn got ya sweetheart, throw your best shot at me come on." Spot said real smoothly. Lightning got up. She had blood dripping from her eyebrow.   
  
She took a swing at him but he caught her wrist in mid-air and he twisted it around until he heard a crack. "OW!!!!" Lighting yelled doubling over in pain. "Get the pitcha? You mess with a brooklyn goil you'se get ya ass kicked? Ya get me?" Spot stated cooly. Lightning stood up and punched him right in the eye. Spot didn't even stumble. He just came toward her.  
  
She started to lift her foot up to kick him but he grabbed her leg and she landed on her back onto the hard ground. Then Spot kicked her in the side a few times but then he pulled her head up by her hair. "Mess with me or Soda one more time and you're dead." Spot warned then he slapped her. All of Manhattan and Brooklyn left her in a heap on the ground sobbing and crying like a 2 year old.  
  
"If she knows what's good for her, she'll leave town." Spot muttered picking up Soda and carrying her back to the Lodging House. Soda was knocked out cold. When Lightning was trying to soak her. Spot ripped Lightning off her causing her to hit her head.  
  
Spot layed her down on her bed and sighed. "Jacky boy, would you'se come heah a sec?" Spot asked. Jack looked up and nodded. He came over and looked at Soda for a split second but he knew that he just couldn't. "Why does all this shit have to happen to her? What the fuck did she do to deserve all of this? I've known her since we were kids and she's never done a damn thing wrong in her life. She's had such a shitty life and now she's still getting all of it. Why can't she atleast get a break from all of this shit?" Spot said then walked out the door.   
  
~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh, my head, it hurts like hell. Wait a second? What happened? Where am I? Am I still in Harlem? Watch, when I open my eyes I'll be in Harlem.' Soda opened her eyes to see Mush right next to her. He was kneeling beside her but he was asleep. She put her hand on his head and he jumped up.   
  
"Mornin'." She said with a bit of laughter in her voice. "Soda, are you'se alright? Do you'se need anythin'? Are you'se alright? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Are you alright?" He just kept rambling on and on.  
  
"Woah, hold up Mush! One thing at a time! And you only have to ask the same question once. Ok, your most needed question, yes I am alright. No I don't really need anything. I'm a bit hungry, and I am a bit tired. There, I think ya got the answers." She said with a smile.   
  
"Well, do you'se wanna get somethin' to eat or do you want me to bring it to you'se?" Mush asked holding her hand. "Well, give me a few minutes and I'll join ya." She replied getting up. She walked over to the washroom and looked in the mirror. She didn't look all that presentable so she went and took a shower to wash half the dried blood on her body. But the gashes stung as the water hit them. 'I guess I'll have to clean those when I get out of the shower." She thought.   
  
Once she was done in the shower she dried off and got dressed. She was wearing her typical white blouse with the rolled up sleeves and some cut off brown pants. She then cleaned out her cuts which stung like no other. She looked back in the mirror and brushed her hair. "Do I need to get a hair cut?" She asked to the mirror holding out her long black hair. Since it was straight it was long if it was curly it wouldn't be as long.   
  
She decided not to and let it drop down to her waist . Then she picked up some eye liner. She drew it on the lower part of her eye and she applied some silver eye shadow and a little mascara. She didn't need any foundation or powder because her face was already pale and she didn't need anything. She stepped out of the washroom and found Mush waiting. "You'se look great." He said with a smile.   
  
"Mush, dis is how I look every day." She said with a laugh. "Well, so? You'se do look great everyday! But today, you'se is looking especially gorgeous." He said. He took her hand and they started to walk outside the lodging house. "Are you'se kidding me? I have a couple cuts on my side and I have one on the side of my face and you still think dat?" She said with a little surprise. "Yep." He replied and kissed her quickly on the lips.   
  
They went to Tibby's and got something to eat. When they were done they decided to take a walk to Brooklyn to see Spot. "Is there anything about me that you don't like?" She asked stroking some of her hair. "Nope, I love everythin' about you'se. Except the fact that I'se always worrying about you'se." He said with another smile. Soda couldn't help but laugh. Mush always knew the way to make her feel better even if times were bad.   
  
"Mush, what should I do about Spot? He always seems so sad whenever I see him." Soda sked but then she was something that caught her eye. Spot was standing on the docks. He was just standing there until he let himself drop into the water. He didn't come back to the surface. "SPOT!" Soda yelled and ran for the docks full speed tears falling all the way. 


	11. Death

"Spot!" Soda was screaming running toward the docks. Still he didn't appear to the surface. She threw her hat and dived into the water. She swam to the icy bottom in search for Spot. She felt around the bottom but she finally decided to open her eyes even though it hurt to keep them open. Spot was WAY more important then her eyes.   
  
She kept frantically looking around for a sign of Spot. He was no where to be found. She swam back up for a breath of air but immediatly sunk back down. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute. She kept swimming desperate to find Spot. That was when she saw a body floating. It was Spot. She swam over to him and grabbed him from under the arms and dragged him up to the surface.   
  
She breathed in some sweet air when she broke to the surface but she saved it and dragged Spot up to the docks. Mush grabbed Spot from her and layed him down on the docks. Then he helped her out of the water. "Is he alive?" Soda asked her voice shaking. "It's hard to say." Mush said looking for any sign of movement. "Is he breathing?" She asked.   
  
It took Mush a minute. "No." Soda's eyes grew wide and she pushed Mush to the side and started to perform CPR on Spot. She kept pushing on his stomach to try and get water out. She tried a few times but there was just no luck. She kept desperatly trying. There was just no luck. "He's dead." Soda said in defeat. "HE'S DEAD!" Soda screamed in agony.   
  
Mush sat there in shock while Soda screamed and cried. Mush even tried a few times, to get water out but he had no luck just like Soda. Soda cried hysterically calling out Spot's name only she wasn't calling Spot by his name she was calling him by the name she knew him as. "Alex.....why did you have to go? Don't leave me." She cried holding on to his hand and crying into his chest.   
  
She pulled all of the wet hair out of his eyes. His handsome face was pale and sorrow. He no longer looked like the Alex Conlon, her best friend, her leader, the love of her life....He was really cold and had no life to him. She looked down at his face and felt just a stab of sadness hit again. "Alex...I love you." She whispered and she kissed him on the lips for a while. (Don't ask me why she's kissing a corpse)   
  
Mush didn't even take notice he was just looking into the water. Soda kept on kissing him with the kiss she wanted to give him for 7 years. She finally broke away and muttered. "Why didn't I tell you that I loved you from the start? You were the one I loved Alex. You knew it too. You knew there was no one else." She began to cry into his chest again when out of no where came a groan.   
  
"Mush, I know..." She said shakily but Mush turned to her with the saddest face she'd ever seen on him. But if Mush didn't groan....who did? She let her gaze fall back on Spot who opened his eyes. "SPOT!" Soda screamed and hugged him tightly. Spot looked around blinking away spots in front of his eyes. "Lindsey, where are we?" He asked.   
  
"You're alive! I can't believe it! You're alive!" Soda just couldn't get enough of the words, You, are, and alive. "Yeah, you would be right." Spot said with a smirk. "Why did you do it?" Soda asked with a frown on her face yet again. "You wouldn't understand." He said peering out in to the water. He saw a really beautiful sunset.   
  
"Try me." She said firmly. "I had to....What else could I'se have done? I was just so depressed all da time and there was just no way..." Spot stated but Soda cut him off. "You had me. You had the Newsies. Most importantly, you could have said something to me. Whenever I asked what was wrong you just turned the other was and refused to say. You always told me it was ok. Well it's not ok is it Spot?" Soda demanded.   
  
"I just can't take it!" Spot yelled. He crunched into a ball and his his face into his knees and was crying. Soda sat there not knowing what else to say. She already yelled at him, what else could she do wrong. What are you supposed to say to your best friend after a suicidal attempt. Soda grabbed his hand and she gently pulled his head up so he was looking at her.  
  
"I was so scared. Scared that you were.....dead. I couldn't handle it. If you died I would have died. In here...." She added gesturing to her heart. She then started to hug him and stroke his hair. He hugged her back and just couldn't let go. "Don't do this to me again." She pleaded in a whisper as she hugged him tighter. Mush watched as they held eachother close.   
  
When they broke apart they kind of slid away from each other. Soda took a glance at Mush and started to twist her wet hair in her finger. He came over and grabbed both of their hands. Soda's right and Spot's left and he gently placed them on top of each other. Soda looked at him with joy. Mush smiled and gave her a small hug. Which she gladly returned.   
  
She got up with Spot and they wouldn't let go of eachothers hands. Which brought and even bigger smile on to Mush's face. He then gave them one quick glance and walked off to Manhatten and left Spot and Soda there holding hands watching the sunset.   
  
~~~See! I didn't kill Spot! Didn't have the heart. But I bet I had ya scared there for a minute! :) Also, don't even think this is the end of the story it's not even close to being over, I just have to leave it here for tonight, it's almost two in the morning and it's officially Easter! So I better run to bed now. :)There will most likely be a post tomorrow, a nice Easter present for all of you. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed that Happy Easter post from me! So everyone I bid you farewell and Have a Happy Easter!  
  
-xoxo Love, Alex.~~~ 


	12. The Battle

It had been a month since the whole incident. It was forgotten and no one was told about it. Soda lay on her bunk taking a rest. She was out selling papers all day and was tired so everyone left her alone while she slept. Spot was out ordering Newsies around. Spot had given Soda a switchblade so that if anyone tried to attack her she would have protection.  
  
Soon Soda woke up and stretched. She brushed her hair and put her hat on. She decided to take a walk. She didn't want to go with Spot. If he saw her, he wouldn't let her walk alone. So she snuck out down the fire escape. She walked down the street when she saw something catch her eye. There was a woman handing out papers. Soda went over to get a closer look.  
  
There was a woman who looked oddly familiar. When she got close enough to see there she was, Mistress Collingwell. Soda looked at her wide eyed. "What's the matter young man? Ain't ya ever see missing person's ads before?" She asked thrusting one at Soda. Soda looked at her with a angry look and ran down to the corner to read it.   
  
It was a ad for missing children.   
  
Lindsey BashamAlex ConlonJoshua Ferenholt  
  
$60.00 Reward$60.00 Reward $50.00 Reward  
  
Soda skimmed the ad wide eyed. No, she can't do this to me now! She even had their pictures on the ad. I have to tell Spot! She ran down the street to The Lodging House until she was caught from behind and dragged into the nearest alley way.   
  
She turned and saw Josh. "Why wont you just leave me alone?!" Soda screamed at him. Josh just grinned. "Cuz, you're gonna die today girly. Soda raised an eye brow and took her hat off and placed it to the side. "You want to kill me?" She asked with a smirk that was unmistakenably learned from Spot.  
  
"If I can't have you, then no one can!" He said in a hiss. He took out a dagger and started toward her. She looked up and saw a pole so she grabbed on to it and swung on it until she gained speed and kicked him real hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
She dropped to the ground looking at him on the ground. "You're pathetic." She said kicking him the side. Josh took the dagger in his hand and slit her up the leg. She fell onto the ground and looked up at him angrily. "Now, you're going to get it." She said.   
  
He was getting ready to stab her when she rolled out of the way. "Come on Soda, come and have some fun." He said with laughter. Soda jumped down from a crate in a high pile and landed on his back causing him to fall. She was still on his back so she started punching him in anywhere necessary. Until he turned around causing him to slit her arm.   
  
She grabbed onto her arm which was bleeding quite a bit. "You're mine now sweetie." Josh said holding up the dagger. She looked up at him and saw he was going to stab her so she kicked him in the space that should not be kicked. :)  
  
He fell to the ground crunched up. Soon he shook it off and got back up. He went toward Soda and stabbed her in the stomach. Soda looked down and saw the dagger in her stomach. She wrenched it out and threw it to the side. She then took out her switch blade and flicked out the blade. She stabbed him squarly in the chest.   
  
She saw him fall to the ground in shock. He was dead. Soda realized that meant she would probably die too. She was bleeding like crazy from the leg the arm and mostly the stomach. She soon felt real dizzy and dropped to the ground and passed out.   
  
-Haha, I am so evil! 


	13. Life Can't Go On

"Where the hell did she go?" All of Manhattan and Brooklyn were on the look out for Soda. They'd been looking for 3 hours. Still no luck. They stopped by Harlem. Everyone there went frantic. They were all looking for Josh. He was missing too. Lightning was in a state of chaos trying to keep all of Harlem under control.  
  
  
  
Spot was nervously chewing his fingernails down to the skin. "We got to find her Mush!" He shouted and went ahead of the group but Mush ran up after him. "You know Mush. I'se loved her forever. Not one day would go by dat I'se didn't think about her in some way. I'se love her more den life itself. I'se can't lose her." Spot said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I'se mean, what if she's hoit? I'se can't stand it! I'se gotta find her!" He yelled running with Mush followed behind him. "Soda!" Spot yelled. His voice echoed through the dark street. No response. Spot kept on shouting and running. "SODA!" Spot kept on shouting. He fell to the ground and started to cry. Mush kneeled down and patted him on the back. "It's gonna be ok, we'll find her." Mush reassured him.  
  
"I'se will never forgive meself if she's hoit, or lying in an alley somewhere." Spot said wiping his eyes. "I doubt it." Mush said not believing that himself he knew what could happen in New York. Mush got up and gazed over to an alley. "Spot, dere's somethin' in that alley." Mush said to him. Spot bolted up and they walked cautiously over to the alley.   
  
Spot looked down at two bodies lying in the alley. One was of Josh. Him and Mush eyes eachother and turned the other one over. It was Soda. "No...." Spot whispered falling to the ground. "NO!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Mush's breathing drew heavier and heavier until he too fell to the ground and started to cry. "No, not her. No, I'se can't lose her now!" Spot yelled with tears straming like an open river.   
  
Spot felt like ice was cascading in his stomach. He felt that the world was just over. That the whole population ended. When there was no more Soda, there was no more existance, no more, love, no more laughter, no more happiness. Spot couldn't take it. "He did it!!!!" Mush yelled looking over at the dead from of Josh on the ground. Spot turned his tear stained face over to Josh who lay on the cold ground.  
  
"This little bastard!" Spot yelled kicking Josh in the side. Of course he couldn't feel it. Spot didn't care. He wished he could of showed Josh as much pain as Soda had gone through. Now she was gone. How was life supposed to go on? Spot kept beating up on Josh's dead body. Spot felt the screaming hatred well into his heart. There was no more room for love, or happiness.   
  
"Soda was my life! You had to fucking take her away!" Spot was yelling at the corpse. "Why!?!?! Damn it! Why?! You little jealus piece of shit! If you could've contained yourself just a little bit then we all would of fucking lived then wouldn't we?!" Spot yelled pulling out a switchblade and stabbing the corpse over and over and over.  
  
Mush sat off to the side but immediatly rushed over to Spot. "Spot, Hurry up! She's still breathing! She might have a chance let's go!" Mush yelled picking up Soda and running out of the alley. Spot put his blade away and ran off with Mush. "We might still have time." Mush was saying over and over.   
  
-Sorry, I might be able to post more tomorrow, I'm getting sick. :( I might stay home from school tomorrow so I can post. 


	14. Don't Do It

No one talked while Soda was in the emergency room. The doctor wasn't even giving them any news. They were too busy performing some type of operation or something that they wouldn't just come out and say. "Hey!" So they were way too busy to come out.  
  
Spot was pacing back and forth chewing what was left of his nails. Mush was facing a wall rocking back and forth bumping his head into the wall everytime. He had been a nervous wreck for the past few hours. There was almost no hope. Spot just wouldn't believe there's no hope. He wouldn't let go of hope. If he did, then all was lost.  
  
"How is The patient doctor?" A nurse asked. "Well, She is not doing well. The knifehas tore apart a lot of tissue and many blood cells have been destroyed. There was a great amount of blood loss. So we will need a blood donator and fast. Other then the blood donater she should be fine. She's lost just too much blood that if we don't get some she'll die." The doctor explained.   
  
"Doctor, it is confirmed we are out of the blood type O positive." A nurse said. "Doctor, that is an extrememly rare blood type!" Another nurse excalimed. "Yes, I know." The doctor said. Then he ordered a nurse to go out and tell the news to her visitors.   
  
A nurse came out and Spot immediatly loooked up and everybody looked up. "She wont make it." She said. This caused everyone to go into a state of shock. "That is unless we can get a blood donater and FAST." She said.  
  
"What type damn it!?" Jack said in a panic. "Blood Type O postitive." She said. "I have that blood type." Spot said quietly. "Will you be willing to donate?" She asked. "You bet!" He exclaimed and ran back with the nurse.  
  
"Doctor this boy had type O positive." She said. "Well, would you be willing to donate almost half of your blood?" He asked. "Yeah." Her said shakily. Half of his blood was alot. "Why so much?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Her blood cells are to weak to produce more. Plus, she punctured a lot of them so need as much blood as we can get. So they stuck the needle in Spot's arm and started to suck it out into a bag.   
  
Once they were done Spot felt drowsy and passed out completely.   
  
Spot opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was laying in a bed. He was still at the hospital. "Soda!" He yelled out loud. A nurse came running in. "It's ok, It's ok." She was telling him trying to calm him down. "No it's not!" Soda!!!" He yelled trying to get out of the bed.  
  
"Let me explain please!" She yelled over him in a pleading voice. So Spot calmed down enough to let her talk. "Ok, you were getting blood drawed and as soon as you were finished you got the regular symptoms as drowsiness. I'm afraid to passed out. You drawed almost half of your blood and you will be weak so you must stay here. You will be weak for the next week or so.  
  
"No! I'se got to see Soda!" He said in panic. "It's ok, she'll be ok. She's recovering. She hasn't woken up but you saved her life. you should be extremely proud. She would've died if it hadn't been for you." She said with a smile.   
  
"She's going to be ok?" He asked. "Yes." She replied laying him back down and exiting. "Hey Spot." Mush said coming into the room. "Hey there Mush." He said. "Are you'se ok?" He asked. Spot shook his head. "Nah, I'm really tired and I have a headache. I'm so worried about Soda." He said sadly.   
  
"She's going to be ok. The doc said she's going to be just fine and we can see her within the next day or so. That is if she's ok enough but he reckons she will be." Mush explained. "I'se can't see her." Spot said sadly. "Be happy, you'se saved her life!" Mush exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe so, but it's worth having to see her too aint it?" Spot said staring out the window.   
  
------------2 days later-----------------  
  
"Where am I?" Soda asked the nurse after she opened her eyes. "Oh, Your awake! I must go see the doctor!" She exclaimed and ran out of the room. "Wait!" She called after her but she with another nurse. "Oh you are awake? How are you feeling?" The nurse asked hurriedly. Soda shrugged and said "ok, I guess."   
  
"You're lucky that the young man gave as much blood as he did or we would of been getting the morg." The nurse said with a reassuring smile. "What? Who?" Soda aked bolting up. "Um, I don't know....um, that gentleman had sandy blonde hair, Nice greenish eyes...."She was saying until it hit Soda.  
  
"Spot?!" She exclaimed. "Yes! that's it!" the nurse said pouring some water for Soda. "What happened to him?!" She asked rushed. "Shhh... slow it down a bit. He's in the room downstairs. you can be out of the hospital tomorrow if you're ok." the nurse told her.   
  
---------The next day-----------  
  
"Soda..." Spot muttered looking out his window when behind him came a voice. "You called?" She asked. Spot turned around and saw Soda. "you're ok!" He exclaimed as she came over to his bed. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked in a laugh. She was all dressed and looked like she was ready to go.   
  
"Are you going to leave?" He asked her. "Well, you get out tomorrow so tonight I think I'll stay until we can both leave together." Soda said holding onto his hand. "How are you feeling anyway?" She added. "I'm ok. Knowing that you're ok." He said with a smirk.   
  
  
  
Soda started to laugh. "That smirk can't leave your face for 5 minutes can it?" Soda said smiling. Spot smiled and said, "When you were on that cold alley ground it wasn't there." He said. Soda looked dwon and smiled. "I'm sorry." She said.   
  
-------------4 days later---------------  
  
Soda was out selling papers when she saw the front page she nearly collapsed. "Dead Boy found in Alley along with Injured Girl." She read it and almost died. Funny thing is she wasn't a suspect for some odd reason. Then on the seond page was the ad for her Spt and Josh at the orphanage. Every policemen in the city was looking for them.   
  
--------------That night.... This is kinda like Titanic here....but It's not but it kinda is....lol I'm not meaning for it to be like Titanic but it's going to sound a lot like it....sorry :)........---------------  
  
Mush layed on a bench alone smoking a cigarette watching the stars when a girl ran by. Not to mention a very pretty one at that. She had green eyes, she was pale, thin, she had this long shiny dark brown hair.   
  
(To get an idea of what I'm basing her on, I'm basing her on Connie Moreau from The Mighty Ducks, she's my favorite character besides Portman who is Mush!)  
  
  
  
He looked over to find her climbing over the railing to the water. He quickly got up and strode behind her.   
  
"Please.....what's wrong?" Mush asked. It startled her a little but she turned her tear stained face toward him and sniffed. "I can't deal with my life anymore..." She said and looked back out to the water. Mush came closer and walked over to the railing. "What about your life?" He asked trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"My mother's dead and my father....... he beat me so....I just had to leave..... I left 6 years ago and I've been living out on the streets ever since. I.....just have no place to go....I'm starving and I can't afford anything. I have no job and I'm not feeling well." I'd rather just tp die and get it over with then die slowly." She said sadly.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Mush asked her. "Lily. Lily Matthews." She said with a smile.   
  
"Lily? That's such a pretty name." He said not getting over the fact how beautful she was.  
  
"What's yours?" She asked him. "My name is, Mush...It's a nickname. I'm a Newsie and we got these nicknames. Maybe you would like to come back with me?" He asked holding his hand out. "I'd like that very much." She said with a smile. He helped pull her back over and he looked into her green eyes. They were such a deep green that he just dove right into them.   
  
"What is it?" She asked. "It's just you're really beautiful." Mush said with a smile. "No, I'm not beautiful." She said sadly and looked at the ground. "Oh yes you are." He said with another smile. She but her lower lip and smiled.   
  
"Shall we?" He asked extending out his hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "We shall." She said happily and they walked together to the lodging house.  
  
---Ha, so I'm not so evil. Everything is working out in this chapter, Mush met a girl....not saying if their going out yet! :) But he's met someone! Spot is ok, Soda is ok and we are all ok! Cept me ofcourse....I'm still sick but I'm getting better. I'm going to school tomorrow but I think I may post tomorrow. Hope you liked the chapter and now you can enjoy a day without hating me! :) 


	15. What Happened To Soda?

"Hey, guys!" Mush exclaimed walking in the room with Lily at his side. "Wow Mush who's this?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh this little cutie? This is Lily." Mush said proudly. "Yeah. Hi guys." Lily said shyly.   
  
Soda smiled and walked forward. "Nice to meet ya." She said spitting in her hand and extending it. Lily looked at her in disgust. "You don't possibly expect me to touch your filthy hand now do you?" She asked. Soda raised an eyebrow. "You're new to this lifestyle aint ya girly? You need to adjust to some Newsie customs. Point number one, lose the girly act. You wont last a minute on the streets with it." Soda told her.   
  
Lily looked offended. "Who are you to say?" Lily asked. "Who am I to say? Excuse me little Miss.Helpless but you're the new one and you only know Mush by far. I'd suggest you calm your ass down now before I have to get physical and kick it." Soda threatened. "Soda!" Mush yelled angrily. Soda looked up at him.  
  
"I think it's you who needs to chill out here! You're hounding on the girl and she's new! You're already threatening to soak her! Who are you to say?" Mush asked getting up in her face. "You think you're so bad now don't ya? You and you're little Brooklyn attitude! Why the hell do you need to stay here? Why don't you jusy go? If you're too good for us why don't you leave?!" Mush yelled at her pushing her down on the floor.  
  
"Fine Mush, I will! I hope you die! I hate you!" Soda said tears spilling down her face and ran out of the room. "Mush! How could you do that?!" Jack yelled. Mush stared at the ground. "Now you made her run away! Thanks a lot you jerk! She's still trying to get over her god damn injury with that knife and you treat her like shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jack yelled oushing him to the wall.   
  
"And you, better get the hell out of here before I take Soda's place and soak you!" Race yelled at Lily and causing her to run out. "Lily! Wait!" Mush yelled trying to get away from Jack. "Oh so it's all about Lily now isn't it?" Jack yelled throwing him down. "You listen and listen good. Ever since you let that girl come here you've been nothing but trouble tonight! Soda is gone cause of you!" Jack yelled then ran to go after Soda.  
  
  
  
"I hate them all, they all need to die!" Soda shrieked into the deserted street. "Stupid Manhattan, they all deserve to die!" Soda yelled and fell to the ground crying. "I'll get them back, I will if it's the last thing I do!" Soda yelled.  
  
----1 month later--------  
  
"She's still missing." Jack said sadly looking out the wondow for any sign of Soda but there wasn't any as usual. Mush was in a state of depression since Soda left. He really didn't mean to yell at her. He was just to overwhelmed to have met Lily that he got carried away. Lily had come back and she had chilled out and turned into a Newsie, and a good one at that.  
  
"Don't worry Mush, we'll find her." She said rubbing his back. "I still can't believe I pushed her...I yelled at her!" Mush sobbed in his hands. "It's not the end of the world, all you need to do is say sorry." Lily reassured him. "I feel bad enough the way I treated her." Lily said sighing.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it." Mush told her. "Well, I was upset that night and I got up in her face and I feel so bad." lily told him.   
  
Dusk ran in all of a sudden. "You will not believe the news! You must come to Brooklyn at once!" Dusk yelled gathering up Mush, Lily, Blink, Jack, Skittery and Race. Once they got there Spot came out in a panic.  
  
"It's Soda, She's gone crazy! She's leader for Harlem! She wants to have a war with us!"   
  
-Don't get the bad idea with Lily, she got better. Although....This war thing could be true or false. Ya never know what I got up my sleeve. :) 


	16. Arrested

-Ok, I just couldn't leave you on this cliffhanger! I just have to post more tonight!  
  
Chapter 16.  
  
"Soda wants war?" Mush asked sadly. Spot nodded and said sadly, "I'se have to give her war." Lily looked at him in shock. "You can't! That's your girlfriend up there! You could kill her! Do you really want that?" She asked him. "It's part of my job as a leader! I have to give any leader what they want." Spot said holding back tears.  
  
"Spot, ya can't!" Mush argued. Spot then let tears fall. "She betrayed us, she turned to the dark side! I'se can't do anythin'! She wants it this way!" Spot said back. "It's because of me! Soda ran out cuz I'se yelled at her, It's all my damn mistake....We gotta get her outta there!" Mush yelled.   
  
"She's the enemy!" Spot yelled. "Spot! It's your fucking girlfriend up there! you gotta get her!" Mush yelled at him pulling him out the door with him. They pretty much ran the whole way to Harlem.   
  
"No! I can't go further! No way! No I hate Soda, I hate her! She betrayed me! She deserved everything she gets!!!" Spot yelled into the air. "I hate her guts and she will die!" Spot shrieked. "Spot?" Everyone was questioning. "That little slut is gonna die!"   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Soda screamed over and over. "Wake up! Soda Wake up!" Everyone screamed. "Huh? what?" Soda asked looking around. "Phew, it was just a dream...." Soda muttered. Lily came over and helped Soda up. "Are you alright?" She asked.   
  
(For those of you who are confused. It's the night Lily came into the Lodging House but none of the crap ever happened....twas all a freaky dream!) Soda looked at the floor and away from everyone.   
  
"Soda, go back to sleep it's ok." Mush told her laying her back down. Soda soon did fall back to sleep.  
  
----Central Park, The Next Day------  
  
"Read all about it!" Soda yelled waving a paper. "I'll take one of those." Said a voice from behind her. Soda felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned slowly to face Mistress Collingwell. "Sure Ma'am." She said nervously. "I knew you were no boy." Mistress Collingwell said whicking the hat off her. "So Hallie, how have the streets been treating ya? Bad I expect on the count of you killed Josh. " Mistress Collingwell sneered grabbing Soda by the hair. Soda wrenched out of her grasp and made a run for it.  
  
"Spot!" Soda yelled running. Spot noticed the cops coming. "Soda comeon!" He yelled running with her. They ran all the way down the street but Soda fell. "Soda!" Spot yelled going back to get her. Too late, She was grabbed and handcuffed by the bulls. "You're under arrest for the murder of Joshua Ferenholt." They told her and threw her into the truck.   
  
"She didn't kill him!" Spot yelled at the bulls. "Tell it to the courts!" The cop yelled back pushing him onto the road. Spot watched as the truck drove away. It took Soda away with it. "Soda..." Spot said under his breath letting tears fall. 


	17. The Guillotine

Soda curled up in the back of the truck. "Why did I kill him? WHY? WHY?!" She whispered to herself. "Spot probably can't even save me anymore, I think he's done with the whole saving me thing. He's had to do it so many times I think he's finally fed up." Soda said. With that she cried softly to herself until they arrived at the jail.  
  
"Crying aint gonna get ya anywhere you little murderer. So you can cry all you want, Where your going you'll get so used to crying." A cop told her grabbing her by her foot and dragging her to the doors of the truck. Then he grabbed her by the upper arm and led her up to the doors of a very dark building. "I don't expect you to ever come out of these doors again so say goodbye to freedom and sunlight." The cop told her opening the door and pushing her in.  
  
He led her down this cold damp corridor. She peered into some of the cells as she passed by them. They were kids her age. They all looked miserable. 'I guess that's how I'm going to become.' Soda thought miserably. So then the cop opened the 5th cell on the right and thrust her in she fell onto the cold hard ground. "Aren't you going to take these back?" Soda asked.   
  
"Nah, you can keep them on for a while, that'll get you used to the life that you're about to have. Wait, I have an even better idea." He said going into her cell and unlocking the cuffs. Then he bound them around the bed post of the bunkbed and then cuffed her again so that she was stuck to the bed post. "That'll make ya suffer a little for what ya done." The cop sneered and with a evil grin he walked out and locked her cell.   
  
Soda was left sitting handcuffed to the bed. She slumped over and leant onto the pole and cried softly. "Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it." Said a light brown haired girl in the cell right next to her bed. Soda turned so she was sitting sideways to talk. "No I wont. I only fought outta self defense and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life here." She cried again.  
  
"Nah, I think after the trial you'll be transferred to The Refuge." The girl said. "And that's any better?" Soda asked with tears running down her face. "Sweetie, it's 10 times better then this place. you're treated a little better at The Refuge then at jail ya know? Even though Refuge is a jail for kids it aint as bad as State jail." The girl stated.  
  
"What's your name?" Soda asked. "Oh, me name's Jessica. But most people call me, Moonshine." She told her. Soda nodded and sighed. "And I know of you of course, You're Spot's goil, Sodapop Basham eh?" She added taking a good look at her. "Yep." Soda replied.  
  
"Look, I've been here a week. That one cop Charlie, he's been out to get me for a long time. I bet he's just waiting for someone to find me guilty and send me to the gallows." She said lighting a cigarette. "The gallows?" Soda questioned. "You are real new aint ya? It's where you're hung. You aint gonna be hung though, it's your first offense, they'd never get away with it." Moonshine explained taking a drag off her cigarette.  
  
"Why would they hang you?" Soda asked. "Well, I've been here a lot, you name it, stealing, murder, soaking, disturbing the peace, messing around with the cops, etc." She listed taking more off her cigarette. "What got you in here this time?" Soda asked.   
  
"Well, me and me best bud Vince, we was arrested for being drunk plus, we hurt lots of scabs we killed two of em." Moonshine said smiling. "Aint ya scared to get hung?" Soda asked. "Well, not really, it would just end me pitiful life. Plus, there aint nothing else they can do, they aint come up with another clever way to put a prisoner to death yet." Moonshine explained.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"They got her." Spot said panting. "They've got who Spot?" Mush asked looking over at him in curiosity. "The bulls...they took Soda." Spot panted. "They got Soda?!" Jack yelled. "Yeah, we was selling and the bulls took her. It's cuz she murdered Josh, man....what if they kill her?!" Spot yelled in panic.  
  
The worse that they can do is sentence her to life in jail or the refuge or something, they aint gonna kill her on her first offense." Jack explained trying to calm Spot down. "Well, her trial's coming up soon and we'se gotta be there for Soda." Spot said. "Don't worry Spot, we will be." Mush said angrily. "We wont lose her without a fight."   
  
--------------1 week later---------------------  
  
"Are you ready for today?" The cop came in to the hall and opened Moonshine's cell. She took a drag off her cigarette and looked at him. "For what?" She asked. "You're going to the guillotine today street rat. Oh, how I've been waiting to this day for too long!" The cop sneered and locked her cell again and laughed until they heard a door slam and lock.  
  
Moonshine backed up to the wall and slid down very slow until she was sitting with her knees up to her chest. "Moonshine? What's wrong?" Soda asked sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. "Did you not hear where I'm going today?" She said in a high voice. "The guillotine? Is that bad?" Soda asked.   
  
"About the worst! We Newsies.....we'se always thought it was a myth that they used the guillotine on kids..." Moonshine said. "What's a guillotine?" Soda asked a little slowly. "Well....you know it's that one...that one wooden thing....that they lock your head into....and your arms too....Well there's a big blade ontop that is held by a string....A guy holds the string until he's given the go ahead....and then they let go....and it..." Moonshine stopped talking and stared at the wall.   
  
"It what?" Soda asked. "It.....it..... cuts off your...... head." Moonshine said slowly. Soda's eyes grew wide and she felt real weak and dizzy. "No....they can't do that to you!" Soda yelled. "They can.....and they will." She said more scared then ever. "But...It's wrong!" Soda yelled. "Look, I know I said I wasn't scared to die....But....I am! I really am! I'm only 14! I'm too young to die!" Moonshine yelled burying her face in her knees.  
  
"It's no unfair...." Soda began but got cut off by the opening of doors and 2 cops came in and opened Moonshine's cell. She cowered over in the corner. "They're ready for ya." A cop told her kneeling down and handcuffing her and he wrenched her up. "Let's go." He said. Soda caught a glimpse of Moonshine before she got dragged out of her cell. It was a face full of tears, fear, and sadness.  
  
She could hear Moonshine crying all the way down the hallway. Soda looked into the other cell on the other side of her and saw the boy in there nod over to the window. So Soda got up and went over to it. There she got a clear view of the whole thing. There was a entire crowd out there. 'Who would be sick enought to want to watch this?!' Soda thought in disgust.  
  
She saw on a big platform was the machine thing and Moonshine. The bulls were putting her head and arms into this thing. She was putting up a fight but they got her down and closed it and locked it so she couldn't get up. This one guy got up and read off a scroll. "Jessica Lynn McDorman, you have commited many serious acts and the wonderful State of New York feels that we must put an end to your wild behavior. That is why we feel that you should be executed on the date of October 4th 1899." The man finished the scroll and stepped to the side.   
  
One of the cops stepped forward with a big bag thing that looked like a pillowcase and they placed it over her head. Then a man stepped forward and took the rope and raised the blade. It was a real cloudy day, it really fit to the day. Soon there was silence and the man looked over to someone else who nodded his head so the man turned back and let go of the rope.  
  
It came down and it all happened so fast. It cut off her head like promised and it fell into a basket that was left out. Soda couldn't look anymore. She fell to the groung and felt sick. She heard cheers ands a litle applause from the crowd "Those bastards!" Soda yelled. She let tears fall and she punched the wall. "She was 14! Soda kept yelling and screaming until she just fainted. 


	18. The Trial

Aelia, My reasoning for that chapter was for a bit of sadness. I just felt like using that, I know it was never here but this is fanFICTION lol. But hey, glad ya like it!  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
--------1 week later--------------  
  
"WAKEUP!" A voice yelled slapping her in the face. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a cop standing above her. "You killed her!" Soda yelled tackling him to the ground. "You murderer!" Soda was yelling. The cop yelled for back up and he got it too. "The girl still having dreams about that McDorman girl?" A cop asked. "Yeh, it seems so..." The cop said a little angrily.  
  
"You need to control yourself little girl." A cop sneered grabbing her by her arms and handcuffing her to her bed post again. "Your trial is tomorrow and you're blowing it." A cop warned her. He slapped her and left her alone in her cell. But in the next few minutes she heard, "Lindsey, Ya got a visitor." Then out came Spot. She was handcuffed to the post facing him.  
  
"Soda? Are you ok?" Spot asked. He looked awful. He looked really depressed and he looked likt he was about to cry. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in days. "No." She said letting tears run down her face. "Soda,, please baby, don't cry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Spot told her.   
  
"No you wont." She cried leaning her head on the bed post. "Why are you handcuffed to a bed post?" He asked noticing that. "They couldn't control me, and THEY NEVER WILL!" She yelled loud enought for them to hear. "Soda, you'se got to keep it cool until the trial ok? I'm going to try and get you out of this mess ok?" Spot reassured her.  
  
"You can try." Soda said to him burying her face into her knees. "Soda, please listen to me, You're going to get out of here. I wont let them keep you here. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve any of this at all. Please hold on for me Soda, I love you so much and I wont let go." That was the last thing Spot said to her before he left.  
  
Soda looked down at the ground and whispered. "I have to go."   
  
---------------------  
  
Another day passed and it was finally the day of Soda's trial. She was sitting in her cell until the cops came in and took her to the court room. "The case of Lindsey Basham, Accused of, Murder, resisting arrest and disruptive behavior." The man read off from a paper. Then Soda was brought in.   
  
She glanced over at the Newsies but had to look straight at the judge. "You haven't anyone to speak on your behalf?" The judge asked. "She does." Came a voice from the back before Soda had anytime to respond.  
  
Jack came forward and looked straight up into the Judge's eyes. "You Youngman?" The Judge asked. He nodded and they proceeded.  
  
"So you see your honor, Joshua Ferenholt had been harassing her and he was the one looking for a fight. Not, Soda. She fought back strictly on self defense." Jack finished getting many applause from the Newsies. Next a lady with a old cat in her hand came forward. "I saw this creature murder the boy. Yes, She said, "You want to kill me? He replied "No, I would never." But she attacked the little rat! The boy was left helpless. She stabbed him when he turned around and he stabbed her in self defense." The old hag finished with a triumphant smirk at Soda.  
  
"With a civilized citizen such as Miss. Harris speaking of what she saw, I am hereby going to issue out the penalty." The Judge said. Spot gave Soda a hopeful look. Soda didn't return it, she was way too nervous to do anything. She watched as the Judge looked at her with a look of, "Well, you know you deserve whatever you get."  
  
"I hereby have to sentence Lindsey Basham to be hung on The evening of October 13th 1899." The Judge said banging down his gavel. Soda felt that someone just hit her in the stomach. She was going to be killed. She couldn't believe it, after all she'd been through they were going to kill her. 2 days from now she was going to be dead.   
  
Spot stood frozen in the corner. His girlfriend and long time best friend to the end was going to die. "NO!" Spot yelled. The Judge looked up over his stand. "Youngman, I have sentenced her to it and it is done. There is nothing you can do." He said getting up. "What that old hag told you was a lie!" Spot yelled at him again.   
  
Miss. Harris gave him an icy glare. "One more word out of you boy, and you will be sorry." The Judge warned. "You can't even take our word for it can you?! That girl is only 15 years old and you're going to kill her! It's fucking bullshit! you're going to do the biggest mistake in your career and you wont do a damn thing!" Spot yelled.   
  
"That's it boy! Bailiff! Take him to The Refuge!" The Judge yelled. "NO!" Soda yelled back. "You two are starting to really drive me insane! Mr.Daniels What is she still doing in here? Take her back to her cell! And Mr. Rodriguez, get that boy to The Refuge at once!" The Judge ordered stomping out of the room. Soda was getting pulled back through the door. She saw a lot of The Newsies with tears running down their faces. But that's all she saw.  
  
Soda sat alon in her cell crying her eyes out. Why?" She thought to herself. I'm only 15. I'm dying for no reason. I'll never see Spot's face ever again. He'll be alone and I'll be in the ground. I don't want to leave him, not now....  
  
---------The next night----------  
  
'Tomorrow, I'm gone forever.' Soda thought in sheer defeat. She rolled over on her bed and cried herself to sleep. There was tapping on the window when she woke up. "Psst...Soda!" Someone was calling. Soda went over to the window. "Who's there?" Soda called out until she saw Jack's face. "Jack!" She almost yelled in joy as she reached out and touched his face in happiness.  
  
"Soda, I'se got to get you'se outta here." Jack told her leaning down and pulling a brick form the wall. There was a hole really small that she didn't know if she could squeeze out of it. She bent down and squeezed through it with a lot of difficulty. Jack put the brick back and they ran out of there and down into the woods until they knew it'd be safe.   
  
"Where are all the others?" Soda asked. "At the Lodging house. They don't know I'm out to get ya. They're all depressed and think you're going to die." Jack explained. "Well, they do have reason to believe that ya know." Soda pointed out. "Yeah." Jack replied.   
  
-------Lodging House--------  
  
"I'm going to miss Soda." Bumlets said sighing. "All of us are going to miss her!" Race shot back in sadness and took a few puffs of his cigar and fell into a chair. "Aw, you guys actually do have a soft side." Soda said leaning on the side of the doorway.   
  
"SODA!" They all yelled tackling her in hugs all over the place. "Where's Spot?" She asked noticing he wasn't there. "Oh, he's still at the Refuge. He's in real bad condition. He's not eating what they want at the Refuge. He wont talk or anything. He's losing it." Mush said sadly. 


	19. This I Promise You

-Before anyone gets technical about it or anything, when I use songs in my storys they are modern day songs but it don't matter! ;p lol.  
  
Chapter 19.  
  
  
  
Spot sat alone in a cell by his self. He could care less. The love of his life and best friend was going to die. How could he have let this happen. He had made so many promises to her that he had broken. He couldn't stand any of it. He strode over to the window and looked out of it. The cold air hit his face immediatly. He looked down at the ground and saw nuns delivering the bread like always.   
  
Spot wouldn't eat and he was planning on dying before he was released. Soda was going to be killed tomorrow. There was nothing he could do.   
  
He sat on the bed right next to the window and he cried on the window sill. He couldn't stand the tears from falling. Who could help it anyway.  
  
-----THE NEXT DAY-----  
  
"Ready for today?" Charlie the cop laughed opening Soda's cell. He walked in and saw that there was no one there. "HEY! Red alert escaped prisoner!" He yelled throughout the halls. It echoed waking all of them up. They all say dumbstruck as the cops searched Soda's cell to find out how she got out.  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
Spot watched behind the bars as sunset rose. Soda's dead. They killed her. She's never coming back. I promised her too. I promised I'd find a way. I promised her everything.  
  
"Ohh ohh...  
  
When the visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surround you,  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength,  
  
I'll give you hope,  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call,  
  
Was standing here all along..  
  
And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever,  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never...  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you..  
  
This I promise you..  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
  
You in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you baby  
  
Just close your eyes   
  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh, I promise you..."  
  
-*Nsync This I Promise You.  
  
As soon as Spot was done singing he looked to see the sunset gone. It was night already and Soda's body was probably getting untied right now. He wasn't even there to see her before she went. "Soda... Iove you." He whispered letting tears fall.  
  
"I love you too." Soda said back climbing up to his window. (Spot's on the second floor and it was high enough for Soda to climb up on to the sill.   
  
"Soda!" Spot whispered happily and reached out and grabbed her hand through the bars. "I thought you were dead." He told her with the last tear running down his face. She reached through the bars and with her other hand and wiped it away.   
  
"You're song was beautiful. Are you sure you didn't ditch me 7 years ago to go to singing school?" She asked smiling. "Well I-- I sing a lot on my spare time...It's not like I always do it." Spot said trying to act tough. "Oh yeah sure." Soda said rolling her eyes. "You need to stop acting tough. I can see right through it." She smiled.  
  
"Why are you alive? I don't mean it like that but weren't you supposed to.....?" Spot asked. "Well, yeah, I was supposed to....but I escaped with Jack." Soda replied with a shrug.  
  
"Now you're going to be in REAL trouble." Spot told her. Soda shrugged again and said, "Ok." Spot looked down and back up until Soda spoke again. "When do you get out?" Spot looked up at the cieling. "Um...2 days." He replied.   
  
"I got to go, I'll see you in two days." She told him kissing him on the lips through the bars and she jumped down and ran.  
  
-----2 days later------  
  
"Where's me Newsies?" Spot called walking into the Lodging House. "Spot!" He heard them yelling up stairs until he saw them all piling down the stairs. Snickerdoodle came running and hugged Spot. She only came up his waist.   
  
"Spot never leave again." She sobbed hugging him. Spot smiled and patted her on the head. "Don't worry sweetie, I wont." Spot replied. She looked up at him with her big ocean blue eyes that were full of tears. "Never?" She asked. Spot looked back down on her. "No. Never." He replied kneeling down and kissing her on the forehead. He wiped her tears away and gave her a hug.  
  
She walked away slowly but Spot remembered something. "Snicky, come back!" He called running up to her and kneeling down in front of her and holding out a white teddy bear. She looked at it in shock but she took it slowly and she ran back up to him and hugged him. "You're the best leader anyone could ask for." She whispered into his ear and ran up the stairs with the bear.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Soda sat on the fire escape later that night. Spot was walking over to the Manhattan Lodging House where she was. She thought he was back at Brooklyn so she decided to sing because she felt really depressed since she missed Spot.   
  
I'm Standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waitin in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
Theres nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you   
  
im looking for a place   
  
searching for a face   
  
is anybody here i know   
  
cause nothings going right   
  
and everythigns a mess   
  
and no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
oh why is everything so confusing   
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
  
yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
-Avril Lavigne I'm With You  
  
"You talk about me singing nice? You sing beautiful." A voice said from behind her. Soda turned around to see Spot. "You're better." Soda said looking out into the street. "Lindsey do you ever get tired of this Newsies thing. You go through a lot." Spot said pulling her into his arms and holding her. Her head lay against his chest.  
  
"Not when you're with me." Soda told him smiling. Spot sighed and held her tightly not wanting to let go. Meanwhile Mush and Lily were sitting together on the roof.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Lily asked him. "Still love who?" Mush asked not knowing who she was talking about.   
  
"Do you still love Soda?" Lily asked Mush looking deep into his eyes. "Well, I did love her. I still do have a bit of love for her but my main focus is on you." Mush told her. "Oh." Lily responded walking over to the edge and looking down.   
  
"What does Soda have to do with anything?" Mush asked sitting down next to her. "Nothing. Mush, maybe you wont understand but you've really got to. My life is pure hell. I want it to be over. I have to live through all of the memories and I hate them." Lily cried remembering all of the horrible memories.  
  
"You worthless trash! You little bitch! Why didn't you die? Why your mother? Why not you!? Why didn't he fucking take you!?" Lily's dad yelled throwing her into the wall. "Daddy, please stop!" A seven year old Lily cried on the floor.  
  
"You're mother was all I had! You were an accident to me! The day you were born! I asked myself what we did to be given you?!" He yelled.  
  
"Given?" Lily asked looking up in horror. "Yes given! 2 years ago when you were 5 years old. You're mother came home with you saying that a woman came up to her in the park and asked us to take you and your other 7 year old brother but your mother dropped him off at some Orphanage and we kept you. That was the most stupidest thing we could have ever done." He explained punching the wall.  
  
Lily crawled over to the corner and bunched up burying her face in her knees. "So I'm going to make you feel the pain you've caused me for so many years!" He yelled at her. She contunued to cower in the corner until he came and started to beat on her until he got to tired to continue leaving her a bloody wreck on the floor.  
  
Lily let tears fall down her face at the memory of her mother's death and the story of her past. Her real mother was out there somewhere and so was her brother.   
  
"Mush, I want to find my brother and my mother. I'd give anything to be together with any family I may have. " Lily told him.  
  
"Spot and Soda are from an orphanage maybe they know..." Mush suggested. But was in the middle of talking until Lily tackled him into a kiss. "Let's go see Spot! He's on the fire escape with Soda." Lily told him. 


	20. I'm Better Off Alone Anyway

"Spot? Can We talk?" Lily asked from behind Spot and Soda. "Sure....go ahead and talk." Spot said. "Well..." Lily began but she stopped immediatly when they heard a bunch of stomping that must of been the Bulls.   
  
"Mush! Take Soda and hide her ok? The Bulls are probably coming after her so hide her and hide her good. " Spot told him. So Mush took Soda by the arm and pulled her inside. He pulled her throughout the bunk room and he hid her in the hallway storage closet.   
  
Spot had to quickly think of something to draw the bulls away so he grabbed Lily and kissed her. A cop stopped and looked at them in disgust.   
  
"eww, Street Rat love..... Move out!" He yelled and they stomped away in disgust. Spot broke off the kiss and sighed. "Phew, that was so close. " Lily smiled and laughed. "Please, don't take that kiss the wrong way. I had to think of something and that did it, so please don't take it wrong or anything." Spot told her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Spot." She said with a smirk. Spot saw Mush come back out with Soda. "That was close huh?" Spot said and gave her a kiss. Soda sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
- - - - - - - - -manhattan a week later - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Soda........you gotta do it." Mush told her holding out some type of dye. "No.....NO! i will not dye my hair or cut it!" Soda yelled crossing her arms. "Look Soda, you'se got to, the bulls can't recognize you if you change your hair. If you keep it this way....they'll know." Mush was explaining.   
  
"Does Spot know about this?" Soda asked. Mush shook his head. "I really don't want to do this." Soda pouted.   
  
"Look, let me try something ok? If you hate it you can personally soak me ok?" Mush told her. Soda smiled. "Ok."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Good lord!" A bunch of the Newsies excalimed as Soda stepped out of the wash room. "Soda? Is dat you?" Some of them were saying.   
  
Soda looked in the mirror and saw she had a lot of blonde streaks in her hair. She would let Mush dye it all. So there were blonde streaks and her hair came to just under her arms.   
  
"Hey guys!" Spot called walking through the door. "I'm here to pick up me goil." He added.   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what they were all staring at.   
  
"Soda?" He asked in shock. Soda smiled. "You'se look beautiful." He said and he meant it. He thought it made her look even more beautiful then normal.   
  
"I'se didn't know there was anything beyond absolute beauty for you." He said in shock.   
  
"Well now you know." She shot back and smiled.   
  
-----------A week later----------------  
  
"Anyone up for Medda's tonight?" Jack asked. Everyone grinned and looked at their girlfriends if they had any. "Well, I guess that's a yes then now isn't it? I'd beeter send the invite to Spot." Jack said.  
  
Soda layed in bed but realized the time so she ran out of the bunkroom but she ran into Mush on the way out. "Sorry Mush but could you deliver a message for me?" Soda asked.   
  
Sure. What?" He replied. "Could you tell Spot I'll meet Spot at Medda's in a little? Tell him to go ahead and I'll be there soon.   
  
Mush nodded and Soda smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks!" She called and ran down the stairs.   
  
What Spot or anyone didn't know was that Soda had a secret.   
  
----------------------------  
  
"Where do you think Soda is?" Spot asked sitting at the table. "Well, she said she'd be here soon." Mush replied simply. Until there was singing starting and they were all abdorbed into darkness and some girl stepped up to the stage and started to sing.  
  
"Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no."  
  
-Avril Lavigne Complicated.  
  
The song finished and the lights turned back on and they noticed it was Soda. Soda got down from the stage and came over to the table. "Hi guys!" She called but she noticed Spot was no where to be found. "Hey guys? Where's Spot?" She asked.   
  
They all looked at eachother and Mush cautiously pointed over to Spot. Spot was standing over by the wall and he was hitting on some girl. Soda felt the world drop beneath her. Spot was over there hitting on some other girl. She saw her lean forward and kiss him. Soda felt tears burn into her eyes and she went back up to the stage and spoke.  
  
"This will be the last song for tonight. I'm making this song out for a boy I USED to like." Soda said and looked over and saw Spot looking up at the stage in pure fright to see her up there. She looked away quickly and started to sing,  
  
You held my hand and walked me home I know  
  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love   
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?   
  
The one who gives it all away  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget   
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset   
  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?   
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?   
  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way  
  
Better off that way   
  
I'm better off alone anyway  
  
-Avril Lavigne, Don't Tell Me  
  
Soda finished the song with a bunch of applause. She felt tears run down her face and she took one glance at Spot who looked shocked. Soda jumped down from the stage and ran out of Medda's not heading in any direction just running and letting tears fall the whole way. 


	21. Going Back To The Beginning

"Soda has been missing for two weeks already. I don't think she's here anymore." Crutchy stated falling into his bed. "We got to keep looking!" Mush yelled. "Just because Spot is a major jackass doesn't mean a thing." He added. "Isn't Jack over in Brooklyn?" Bumlets asked.   
  
"Yeah, he went to go and see why Spot did that shit." Race said lighting his cigar.   
  
-------Brooklyn-------  
  
"Spot what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack yelled. Spot glared at him and walked out to the docks. "I'se tell ya, there's nothing wrong with me." Spot told him. "What the fuck are you on? You fucking made Soda run away damn it! you borke her damn heart! I thought you loved her!" Jack yelled at him.  
  
"Jack, the goil that was there was drunk. She thought that I was her ex-boyfriend. I'm not as you can see and now I fucked up my relation ship with Soda and now I have no reason to be happy anymore. Just go and tell Soda to find someone who's worth her time.  
  
"Spot, no one can find her. She ran away two weeks ago and now she's gone." Jack told him. "Well haven't you been looking for her?" Spot asked worried.   
  
"Yeah...but you know Spot, I've gotten kind of sick of you worrying about her. It seems you really just don't care one way or another. You know, She can do so much better than you." Jack said walking out of the Lodging House.  
  
------Later in Brooklyn------  
  
Spot walked out onto his little throne and he decided to sing again.  
  
I'm lying here tonight thinking of the days we've had  
  
Wondering if the world would be so beautiful  
  
If I had not looked into your eyes  
  
How did you know that I've been waiting?  
  
I never knew the world would be so beautiful at all;  
  
I'm spending all the days dreaming of the nights we've had  
  
I never knew that love would be a miracle  
  
When I think of all the ones before  
  
But now that I've found you I am flying  
  
I never knew that love would be so beautiful to me  
  
I never knew that love would be so beautiful to me;  
  
And when we dance to the rhythm that is burning like a flame  
  
And when you touch me I can hardly move you take my breath away  
  
You give me all that I want to feel when we become as one  
  
And then you take me to the heaven of your heart;  
  
Did nobody ever tell you you're the best thing that has ever been;  
  
Ah ... you ... are ... so beautiful ... ah ... so beautiful ...  
  
I'm standing here tonight thinking of the time we'll have  
  
I never knew that you would be so beautiful  
  
From the day you came into my life  
  
I just want to say you make me happy  
  
I never knew that you would be so beautiful to me  
  
I never knew that you would be so beautiful to me;  
  
So beautiful to me ...  
  
So beautiful to me ...  
  
So beautiful to me ...  
  
... to me;  
  
I'm lying here tonight  
  
I'm dreaming here tonight  
  
I dance with you tonight ...  
  
-So Beautiful, Chris De Burgh  
  
Spot looked into the water and he felt the worse he had ever felt in his life. He really tried to get that girl off him and he hoped Soda hadn't seen that and she did and now he screwed everything up. What could he do now? He really wanted to find Soda.  
  
------1 week later---------  
  
Soda walked down a very abandoned street but started to hear a siren so she ducked into and alley but when it passed and she got back out she was grabbed from behind.   
  
"You're coming home with me Hallie, and if you resist, I will turn you in to the police got it?" Mistress Collingwell sneered. Soda just nodded and let Mistress Collingwell drag her off by her arm back to the place she dreaded most, 4th Street Orphanage.   
  
Soda walked into the Orphanage and was led up the stairs. Not much had changed since she was last there. So she went up the stairs and walked into the little kids room.   
  
"Hallie!" They all yelled running up to her and hugging her. "Hallie I can't believe you came back!" A little girl named Jennifer exclaimed.   
  
"Actually I got brought back." Soda said giving them a smirk. "Did you find Alex?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Yeah I did." Soda said in a grim tone and she felt like she was going to cry again but she held it in.   
  
"Guys why isn't the orphange back in Brooklyn?" Soda asked.   
  
"Oh, well we go there during the winter. Which we're going there in tomorrow!" Jennifer said happily.   
  
"I love Brooklyn better then here!" Ashley exclaimed. "Can't you wait till we can go?" Jennifer asked Soda. "Yeah sure." Soda said with a weak smile.  
  
--------------------  
  
Soda walked into the old room where her Alex and Josh used to hang out.  
  
*******Memory thingy***************  
  
"So, Mistress Collingwell turned her back this morning and I slipped the spider into her coffee. When she turned back and I was gone she took a sip of it and then a big Spider was at the tip of her cup!" Josh exclaimed. Alex and Hallie laughed until they thought they'd die.   
  
They were all sitting on the window seat in the room where they always hung out. No one came in this room but them. It was pretty much a secret because it was blocked off and they loved this room.  
  
"Can you guys wait till we can actually be free from this stupid orphanage?" Hallie asked looking out the window. "Well, one things for sure, the first thing I'm going to do when I can go is I'm going to go swimming. I read lots of magazines and they all had ads for swimming I really want to try it out." Alex said.  
  
"Man, I want to be a Newsie." Hallie said. Josh and Alex both looked at each other and laughed. "Hal, you want to be a Newsie?" Josh asked with a grin. "Yep, sure do. What do you want to be Josh?" Hallie asked.   
  
"Well, this may sound crazy...but I want to go on and help homeless children on the street. I feel so bad when I hear little kids die out there. That's what Mistress Collingwell's radio says and it's terrible.You guys probably think it's lame huh?" Josh asked.   
  
"I don't think it's lame. It's good that you want to help kids, I don't see how it could be lame at all." Hallie said sighing and looking out the window again. "What I wouldn't do but to go outside and play out in the snow." Hallie sighed.  
  
"Well, do you guys think when we do get out....we'll stop talking to eachother?" Josh asked. The three scooted closer to keep warm. "Never. I think we'll all be best friends forever." Hallie said with a smile.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hallie." Came a voice from behind Soda. Soda jumped since she got torn away from her thoughts. She turned around and looked at Kyle. "Hey Kyle." She replied.   
  
"How was the streets?" Kyle asked. "Well, they were ok..." She started but Kyle looked out the window. "Did you ever meet Josh out there?" Kyle asked. "I did." Soda said tensed up. "Is he alright?" He asked.   
  
Soda didn't know what to say. "Yeah, he's fine." She replied. It was a straight out lie and she knew it but she knew that Josh was Kyle's best bud. "I didn't want him to go out there. He said he wanted to look for you. I hope he'll come back sometime, I really miss the guy." kyle said.  
  
Soda felt even worse and she turned away. "I'm---I'm sure he will." She said. She heard Mistress Collingwell shouting at her from downstairs so she quickly made her way downstairs and ran smack dab into Mistress Collingwell.   
  
"Hallie, we've missed you around here, that's why you're doing all of the chores today." Mistress Collingwell said with an evil grin hanging her the brown dress and black tights she used to wear.  
  
"We've been saving these for you." Mistress Collingwell said handing them to her.   
  
  
  
Soda took the clothes up to the old room and took off her old Newsie clothes and she put on her old brown dress. It only came up to just above her knees as it always did.It was too big when she was 7 and in the arms they were to big now. The sleeves were huge so she had to roll them up. She pulled on her old black tights and they still had the hole in the left knee.  
  
"Back to old times." Soda said sadly and went out and took the scrub brush from Collingwell and started to scrub the stairs. She thought about Spot the whole time and if he even missed her.  
  
------------  
  
When she was finally done she started to go up the stairs but Collingwell summoned her back down. She took a beating from Collingwell and then went up to her old bed and layed down it really sore.   
  
She got up and took out some stationary from under the bed that she had and she took it into the old room and she sat on the window seat thinking of old times with her best friends.   
  
*****Another one!*********  
  
"Hallie why aren't you asleep?" Josh asked coming into the room followed by Alex. "I should be asking you the same question." Hallie replied smiling. "Well we came out to try and get something to eat and we decided to come in here. " Josh said.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy just thinking, you know thinking about all the things in the future." Hallie said. "I think the future'll be awesome, I can't wait for it! When I grow up I want to have a family and I kind of want to be a teacher." Josh said sitting next to Soda and scooting close so they could keep warm and Alex did the same but on the other side of Hallie.  
  
"It's just, I don't want to spend my whole life here in this stupid old Orphanage, I'm only seven years old and I'm already worrying about the future. I just want to grow up, find love, enjoy life." Hallie replied letting a tear fall.  
  
"I'm sure that we'll be able to get out of here sometime and enjoy it." Alex said. "Sure sometime, but not anytime soon." Hallie sobbed. "I'm sure that we will all get out and we'll all have lots of fun." Josh said with a smile. They all hugged and fell asleep together on the window seat.  
  
*****************************  
  
Soda wiped the tears away from her face and she took out the note Spot wrote her all that time ago and she held it close and realized she missed Josh, the one he was, Not the Harlem leader. But Josh Ferenholt, the boy she grew up with in the Orphanage. She knew he wasn't going to ever come back but she missed him terribly.  
  
She took out a piece of paper and took her quill and dipped it into some ink and she began to write,  
  
Alex,   
  
Hey, it's me. I'm writing to tell you that I'm sorry about everything. I'm really sick of living the way I am, I feel so terrible for killing Josh and I think I ought to just go and turn myself in, it would be the most decent thing to do. But I've decided that I'm going to just stay where I am and not come back .In my book I think that running away is a very cowardly thing to do and I know that what I did was wrong and I can't stand the guilt. I wish I could see you again but I've decided I must just do the honorable thing for me and I must stay where I need to. I really hope you can find the right girl and I hope that you can forgive me and will you please give her the love that you would give me? I love you so much and I wont forget how good of a friend you've alway been to me, I'll never forget you. Remember all the times we had in 4th street Alex. I really love you alot.  
  
Love Always and forever,  
  
Your bestest friend forever,  
  
Lindsey Hallie Basham.  
  
Soda climbed out the window and down the vines and ran to the Brooklyn Lodging House. She placed the note on the desk in the front and she ran all the way back to the Orphanage before anyone knew that she was missing.   
  
--------The next morning-------  
  
Spot went downstairs and he saw a note on the table and he read it. "NO!" He yelled and ran to Manhattan to tell Jack and Mush the news and show them the letter. He really had to find Soda whereever she was and fast. 


	22. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 21.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jacky boy!" Spot yelled running into the Manhattan Lodging House. "What is it Spot?" Jack breathed. "Look at this!" He yelled shoving the note into Jack's face. "My God, that is Soda's hand writing! We got to find where she is!" Spot exclaimed.   
  
"Are you certain you didn't see her or anything?" Jack asked. Lily came down and looked the note over. "Is there any chance that she could be in the Orphanage?" Lily asked looking up at Spot. Then it dawned on Spot how Mistress Collingwell was putting ads up for them. She could've found Soda.  
  
"Well, it's hard to know....I don't know where the Orphanage is. Soda told me they relocated it from Manhattan....and the moved it to somewhere in Brooklyn...." Spot was trying to put the clues together.   
  
"Comeon Spot think..." Race told him. "She said....that she could see me when she looked down from her window. That means....she's somewhere near the Brooklyn Lodging House!" Spot exclaimed. "you're sure?" Lily asked. "Positive, I know Soda told me that....I just know it."   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Hallie wake up!" She felt someone shaking her. "Huh? What?" Soda asked lying up looking up at the face of Kyle. "You fell asleep in here and we don't want you to get in trouble so come on." Kyle said helping her up. She straightened her dress and went out after Kyle.  
  
"What do we do first?" Soda asked to refresh her memory. "Oh, we eat breakfast....remember?" Kyle asked her. "Oh yeah... then we do chores. I remember." Soda replied sitting in her old spot at the table. She used to sit in between Josh and Alex. She looked at their empty spots and she felt real depressed at the thought.  
  
"Kyle...who sits here now?" She pointed to the spots on each side of her. "Oh, well I sit in that one." He pointed to Alex's spot. "...and in Josh's old Spot...Ashley sits there now." He said. Soon all the kids came in and Mistress Collingwell brought in a tray with bowls on it. She placed one in front of each of the 8 of them.   
  
Soda looked into her bowl and saw it was her old bowl and it had the same gross disgusting oat meal in it. "Bon appetite." Mistress. Collingwell snarled leaving the room.   
  
*************MEMORY heh heh***************  
  
"Ewww...it's oat meal again?" Alex groaned. "Sure is..." Hallie replied peering at the gross brown substance in the bowl that was extremely goopy and cold. "Aren't you sick of the same old crap everyday?" Josh asked digging in it with his spoon.   
  
"I got a better idea." Alex said with a smile. When Mistress Collingwell came back in with a bunch of sweets for herself Alex went up behind her and.....SPLAT! He dumped the whole oatmeal bowl on her head. Now she was dripping in oat meal.   
  
"ALEX!" She shouted throwing the bowl to the wooden floor with a clang. "I'm sick of your foolish jokes! Now it's time to really teach you a lesson!" She yelled dragging him off by the arm. He went with a triumphant smile though.  
  
Later on Josh and Hallie walked into Mistress Collingwell's office to find Alex sitting on a chair in the corner. "Was this the best she could do?" Hallie laughed. "You kidding me? She belted me man." Alex laughed gesturing to the belt on the desk.   
  
"Oh...nevermind.." Hallie said gritting her teeth. "How long have you been sitting here?" Josh asked. "Oh about an hour..." Alex replied with a smile. "It's funny how positive you are about everything...if that would've been me I'd of done something drastic!" Hallie said with a smile.  
  
"Oh come on Hal, you're tough now you wouldn't." Alex said with another one of his smiles. He looked so cute with his little smiles. Hallie admired him and she knew from then on she loved him. More than a friend. She loved him and she couldn't help it. She loved Alex in everyway she could and she wanted to be with him forever and she never wanted to leave him ever. She never ever planned on it either.  
  
********************  
  
Soda looked up from the bowl and she felt she really wanted to do something that the old Alex would of done. After she got up and hid behind the coat rack Mistress Collingwell came in with that usual tray of sweets as usual. So Soda came out slowly behind the rack and she dumped the whole bowl over her head.  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled throwing the bowl onto the wall. She turned and faced Soda who had a very big smirk on her face. The famous Spot Conlon smirk. "Oh you've done it now." Collingwell hissed pulling on Soda by her arm and leading her up the stairs.   
  
"Oh yes, I remember this same trick pulled when dear old Alex was here. Oh and by the way dear girl, did you ever find the brat?" Collingwell sneered. "You bet your sorry ass I did." Soda sneered and stomped on Collingwell's foot. She ran back down the stairs and into a closet.   
  
It didn't hide her for very long. Collingwell thrust it open and dragged her out. "I'm going to teach you such a lesson that your grand children wont even forget!" Collingwell lifted up her hand to slap her but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.  
  
"Do it and die." Said the voice.   
  
"Why did you come back?" Collingwell sneered.   
  
"Unfinished buisness." Spot said.  
  
"Well, did you come back for her dear boy? I trust you wont suceed." Collingwell sneered.   
  
"Why is that?" Spot asked crossing his arms. "Because if you leave then, expect a call to the police and you wont ever see her again." Collingwell said slyly picking up the phone. "Wait, no....I'll stay.." Spot said defeated hanging his head and feeling the misery that he was about to come back to. 


	23. A Living Hell

I've forgotton to do this for the past 20 chapters! lol, my disclaimer! I always forget it! I sadly don't own Newsies, I own Sodapop Basham and everyone else that aint in the Newsies like Lightning, Josh and the Orphans :)  
  
-----------------------------------Without further adieu may I present......Chapter 23.---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Alex it is nice to know that you see reason." Collingwell sneered putting the phone down. Spot stared at her blankly but then turned away from her crossing his arms. Collingwell came over to him and put on a huge evil grin. "No matter how hard you don't want to except it, it's true." Collingwell said with a smile.  
  
"What's true?" Spot shot at her. "You always belonged here, boy. You haven't a home and your parents are dead. You are a filthy orphan and you can't change it. This is where you belong, in an orphanage...where no one cares about you.We don't need filth like you on the street. We try to keep our streets somewhat decent. You orphans have no purpose on our streets. you belong in a building. Away from the civilized people." Collingwell said right up in Spot's face.  
  
"Now you must go and get some of your Orphan clothes on." Collingwell said throwing clothes at him. It was his old white shirt that was too big for him and his brown pants that cut off at the knees. Spot rolled his eyes and went and put them on. When he came back out he went back over to Collingwell and gave her an angry glare.   
  
Soda watched sadly as Spot listened to Collingwell. She ran up the stairs and into the room and she sat down on the window sill with her knees up to her chest and she put her arms on her knees and cried into them. As rain hit the window.  
  
-----A memory? No way!-----------  
  
Hallie walked into the room and she saw a note on Alex's pillow.  
  
Hallie,  
  
I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this, I promise we will meet again. I may even come back soon but first off, I have to get away from Mistress bitch. So please don't think I left because of you. I don't want you out on the streets you could get hurt. I promise as soon as I find a place, I'll come back for you. I always keep promises and Hal, I promise you I wont break this one.  
  
I love you so much Hal, always remember that. I wont be gone long expect me back soon. I'll be alright. So please take care of yourself for me. See you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Alex  
  
Hallie sunk down to the floor and she felt hot tears leak out and streak down her face. "But...why?" She said sadly and cried onto his bed until she heard a voice and she turned around. "Hallie what's wrong?" Josh asked. Hallie sadly thrust the note to the floor and she layed down on Alex's bed and buried her face into his pillow while Josh read it.  
  
"Hal, don't worry he'll come back." Josh said sitting on the bed. "He broke our promise." Hallie sobbed. "What promise?" Josh asked stroaking her hair. She sat up and she hugged him. "He...He promised we would leave together." She sobbed into his chest.   
  
"Shh...it'll be ok, I know Alex, he'll come back." Josh said stroaking her hair. "No he wont, now that he's free, he'll go." Hallie cried. "No, he'd never do that." Josh reassured her. "I...I love him Josh...." Hallie sobbed hugging him tighter.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Wake up....Soda...wake up." Someone was shaking her. It was a very dark day. Very rainy and cloudy. She opened her eyes to see Spot shaking her. "What time is it?" She asked stretching. "It's 6 AM." Spot said sitting next to her. "God, I haven't been in this room in forever." Spot said.  
  
Soda gave him a weak smile and looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" Spot asked. "It's nothing." Soda replied with an attempt at a smile. "oh come on, I'm not an idiot...what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She replied.   
  
"Soda, you know you want to smile." Spot smirked. He started to tickle her. "Spot...Spot! Stop!!! She yelled trying to stop from laughing. "STOP? No way!" Spot said laughing and kept doing it. "Come on laugh! Yeah that's it! "Ahh!" Soda yelled trying to get away.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Spot said tickling her more then ever. "You can't get away Leigh!" He yelled. She smiled when he called her Leigh. He used to always call her that. "That's it!" She yelled knocking him down onto the seat and she started to tickle him.  
  
"Oh, what is this I hear? The Big tough leader is laughing!" She said tickling him. "Aww..... Come on..... Leigh...Stop!" He laughed. She smiled. "Stop? No Way!" She mimicked and tickled him more. "Ahh, Lin.....LINDSEY!" He yelled.   
  
-------------  
  
"Spot should be back by now shouldn't he?" Mush asked looking out the window. "Aw comeon you know the usual Mush, Spot will be looking for Soda until hell freezes over." Jack said looking up from a Santa Fe book that Kloppman got him.   
  
"Or until the cows come home! Moo!" Race imitated lighting another cigar. "Race, that is your 3rd cigar!" Skittery said in shock. "I'm a growin' boy, I need me strength!" Race said defensively. "You're right....And....exaggerate the still growing!" Bulets said as Race got up and chased them around the bunkroom. "Aw come on, knock it off." Jack yelled over the commotion.  
  
"I'm sure she's alright Mush." Lily said giving him a hug.   
  
-----------------  
  
Spot and Soda went into their old room. All the kids rushed to Soda. "Is he new?" Ashley asked brightly. "Yeah, is he new?" Alicia a 7 year old asian girl asked. She had black hair to her shoulders. "Well....no." Soda said smiling and went and sat over on her bed. Spot saw his old one and went over on to it and he sat on it. He leaned forward as he sat looking over at Soda.  
  
Ashley was 12 now. As was Jennifer. Alicia was the little one that Soda looked after now. she had to. She was only 7. There was also, Katie who was 9, and there was Rinoa she was 12 she was Ashley's twin.  
  
"Ashley, Rinoa, Jennifer, all of you should remember who this is. This is Alex." Soda said with a bright smile. "Alex!" they all yelled and ran over to him and hugged him. Spot smiled and hugged them all back. It showed that the leader had a heart after all. :)  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Assemble!" Collingwell yelled. So all the orphans ran and formed a line. "I will be now assigning the chores." She announced staring at everyone. Everyone stood at attention except for Spot who stood with his arms crossed.   
  
"Jennifer, you will be doing dishes, Ashley....the windows....Alicia....the sweeping."  
  
"As for Alex Hallie and Kyle, you will all be scrubbing every inch of this dump." She said thrusting scrub brushes at them. "How exciting." Spot muttered. All the kids looked at him wide eyed. "You forget your place." collingwell said taking him by the arm. "Get to work." She said dangerously and she pulled Spot into her office.  
  
----Office----  
  
You'd think you'd remember not to talk back." Collingwell muttered going into her closet and coming out with a belt. "Oh hell no...you aint using that on me...nuh uh." Spot said backing up to the wall. "Well then, be amazed as you watch me." She said grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around so he was leaning on the wall.   
  
Not only was she quicker, she was smarter. She knew his every move. He started for the door but she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back over to the wall. There were a pair of handcuffs that were cemented into the wall. So she put his hands in it and locked them.  
  
"You really don't think I forgot you did I?" She asked as she swung the belt. Spot made sure he didn't yell out but he did wince. "Answer me!" She yelled swinging it harder. "Yes." He said wincing in pain. She felt really triumphant since she could sense the pain in his voice.   
  
After about 10 more she stopped and unlocked the cuffs. She turned him around and was amazed to see that he had tears running down his face. "Poor little Alex." She said with an evil grin and thrust him into a chair. Which made him cry out in pain.   
  
"Are you going to be this way again?" She asked. Spot immediatly shook his tear stained face. "Good. Now go do your chores!" She yelled thrusting him out of the room.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Spot said rubbing his back and going up the stairs. 


	24. A New Death And A New Target

Chapter 24. Short but I wanted to post!  
  
Soda sat back in her room looking at the note Spot wrote along time ago. "Life's not fair." Soda said sadly and shoved the note under her pillow and she cried into it. "I don't want to be here anymore!" She screamed into her pillow.  
  
"Niether do I." Spot said coming into the room. Soda stood up and they hugged. "I want to go home." She sobbed into his chest. "So do I Sweetie, So do I." He said holding her close. "I love you." Soda said giving him a kiss. As they kissed they layed down on the bed layed there kissing.  
  
"EWWWW!!!!" Ashley and Rinoa said from the doorway. Soda and Spot broke apart and got up. "Have it your way." Soda said sticking her tongue out at them and she left the room dragging Spot with her by his hand. "You women are agressive." He said smirking.  
  
"Now where were we?" She asked smiling. He returned the smile and walked into "Their room" (I'm gonna start calling it The Secret room!) They went over to the window seat and layed back down. Spot lay above her holding her hand and kissing her. (No bad stuff heh heh)   
  
"Lindsey, I love you too." He said and kissed her again. They kissed until they just couldn't anymore. :/  
  
------the middle of the night.---------  
  
"Get up!" Mistress yelled from downstairs. Spot got up from his bed and went over to Soda's and shook her. "Come on." He told her and picked her up out of the bed and carried her down the steps and helped her stand up at the bottom.  
  
"I'm turning you in. This is just gone to far!" Mistress Collingwell yelled pulling Soda by her arm toward the door. "No, what are you talking about?!" Soda yelled trying to get away. "You're a murderer and you've killed right now!" She yelled picking up the phone.  
  
"Killed who?!" Soda yelled. "You know damn well who!" She yelled dragging Soda to the den. Soda looked around the corner and saw a boy in a pool of blood. It was Kyle. "NO!" Soda yelled and ran over to him. His eyes were wide open and in shock. "No not Kyle too!" She yelled in agony.   
  
"Leigh.." Spot said coming up from behind her. "I can't believe it." soda said crying into her hands.   
  
The window was broken and there was a brick attached to a note. Spot picked it up and un tied it.   
  
Soda,  
  
I hope this goes to show you that you haven't won. I won this time. You little bitch, I can't believe you killed Josh. He meant everything to me! Now you deserve every inch of what you're getting. Don't think this is the last. You're beloved Mush is my next target.  
  
Someone you know.  
  
"Lindsey!" Spot yelled and showed her the note. She read the note in shock. "Whoever this is they're going to kill Mush!" She cried. "Not if we can help it!" He said helping her up and running out of the room with her behind.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Collingwell demanded blocking the doorway. "Move." Spot hissed. "No." Collingwell hissed back.   
  
Soda came forward and punched Collingwell so hard that she fell to the ground. "Let's go!" She yelled thrustin the door open and her and Spot made a run for it to save Mush. 


	25. The Murderer

Sorry it's been so long!   
  
Chapter 25.  
  
"Come on Spot hurry!" Soda yelled picking up more speed. The faster she ran the more confidence she began to get. "We got to get there and fast. "I don't want to lose Mush too!" She yelled. Spot ran quicker and soon they got to the Lodging House.  
  
They ran up the stairs and into the bunk room when they flicked on the lights they saw all the Newsboys asleep. Mush was sleeping over in the bunk in the middle. Soda ran over and woke him up. "Mush wake up!" Soda yelled running over to him and shaking him awake.  
  
"What?" Mush asked waking up until he spotted Soda. "SODA! You're alright!" Mush said with a smile and hugged her. He saw Spot and smiled again. "Sorry, if I don't hug you too." Mush joked.   
  
"Well, Mush we have to get directly to the point. My friend Kyle was just killed at the Orphanage...and I got a nite that said you were the next target. I have to help you." she said worried. "Really?" Mush asked confused. "Why would I be the next target?" Mush asked quietly.  
  
"What I'm wondering out of everything is who did all of this and what they're planning on doing." Soda said confused. "I tell you, it's Lightning." Spot said crossing his arms. "I'll bet anything that she's behind this...come on really...put the clues together.  
  
"First of all, she hates you, second, I left her for you, 3rdly, you killed Josh, her boyfriend, and then you're loved by like, every guy. I mean come on there's no one else that could possibly have done something like this. It wouldn't make any sense for anyone else to have done this besiudes Lightning." Spot explained.  
  
"Yeah, I do got to admit, Lightning had every oppertunity and she had reasons to have done it. I'm not doubting it wasn't her, I just don't know. Because, the last I heard, she was running Harlem as the new leader and was way too busy to do anything, then to go and murder people and write threat messages. Wouldn't you think she's much too busy to do this kind of thing?" Soda asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yeah...but....I mean come on who else is there? No one else has reasons..." Spot was cut off by a voice in the doorway.   
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that Spot Conlon." It was the murderer...  
  
----Sorry it's so short! But I'm tired. It's 1:30 in the morning but I promised myself I'd post this weekend, but if I get lucky I can try and post again and get you out of this evil cliffy!  
  
-Alex 


	26. Payback

Spot struggled against the rope that held him tied to Soda. "Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you!" Soda yelled. "Oh, trust me Soda, you have." Lily replied walking up to her and holding her face up with a knife at her throat.   
  
"Why?" Soda demanded with a look that could kill. "Oh it's all of a matter of family." Lily replied walking over to Mush who was tied to his bed post. "You killed my brother!" Lily shouted grabbing Mush by the hair and pulling his head back. She held the knife up to his throat.   
  
"All you Newsies are cowards, look at the way your friends ran. Typical cowards." Lily muttered moving the knife slowly and lightly across Mush's throat. "Please don't hurt him." Soda said through tears. "Why shouldn't I? You can kill my family but I can't kill your friends?" Lily asked back.  
  
Lily gave Soda a look of pure venom but then an evil type of smile. She thrust her head back and laughed. She took the knife from Mush's throat and slit the knife across his arm. "STOP!" Soda cried. "I love seeing you in pain you know that?" Lily said with a smile. She let go of Mush's hair and went toward Soda.  
  
"Josh didn't deserve to die you know. But no! You had to kill him huh?" Lily asked trusting the knife toward Soda. Soda gasped a little. She was shaking in fright. "I really didn't mean to Lily, really. He was one of my best friends. It was self defense. It wasn't intentional." Soda said shakily.  
  
"What if I was to say that killing Mush right now wasn't intentional huh? Would you forgive me? Would you trust me? I don't think so you little bitch!" Lily said slapping Soda right across the face. "Leave her alone!" Spot yelled. "And you! Always sticking up for little miss Soda. Whatever happened to Josh huh? No one cares! You talked about it a day and now it's all behind you?! Well I didn't behind me, that's for damn sure." Lily said through gritted teeth. She slit the knife from the left of Soda's eyebrow to her chin. Soda felt it sting and throb as she watched her blood pour onto the ground.  
  
"Lily, Josh is dead and you need to get over it. I'm still trying to get over it myself." Soda said until Lily grabbed and slit Soda's wrist. "Shut up! I don't want to hear how much you miss him! I never even got to see him for years! But you took him away from me! You god damn bitch!" Lily screamed. She walked over to Spot and slit the knife right down his side.  
  
"Now you get a turn to know what it's like to feel pain." Lily sneered at Soda. Soda felt more tears run down her face as she watched Spot's blood pour onto the ground and soon drenching her. "Your turn." Lily said taking out a gun and sticking it right to Mush's head. She was about to pull the trigger when they heard another gun fire shot and Lily fall onto the ground in panic.  
  
"Who shot that?" Lily said looking up from the bed. They all turned to the doorway to see no other but Lightning followed by Blink and Race. "Get up you bitch. Get up and fight." Lightning said. She went into the room and ran over to Spot. "What the hell? Fuck!" Lighting yelled she took out her knife and cut the rope. She cussed under her breath taking off her sweater and tying it around Spot's waist trying to stop the blood.  
  
"That bitch is going to pay." Lighting said with her eyes glowing in anger. She threw a gun and a knife to Soda. "You're goin' to help me right?" Lightning asked. "Yeah." Soda said standing up shakily. "Let's do it." Lighting said drawing closer to Lily with her hand holding tightly on the gun. 


	27. Spilling More Blood

----Sorry it's been so long guys! Oh yeah and in this chapter Snyder's still in charge of the refuge ok? Here's a long post to make up for it. Plus I got requests to make a long post now didn't I? :)  
  
Chapter 27.  
  
"So you'se Lily eh?" Lightning said drawing forward. Lily backed up a little. "So what if I am?" She asked backing up into the wall. "I'se gonna kill you'se." Lightning said menicingly.   
  
"Wait,wait,wait... why would you wanna kill me? I've done nothin' to you...It's Soda you have to hate...She screws up everyone's lives...If I'm not mistaken...didn't you used to hate her?" Lily said slyly. Lightning stopped and glanced over at Soda.  
  
"You'se know...you'se right. Soda's been a pain in me ass for too long and to end her life would be better for me..." Lightning said grinning. "So whaddya say? Why don't we kill her together?" Lily said with a grin. Lightning drew over to Lily and threw her arm around her.  
  
"You'se know...that would be an awesome idea...but I'm afraid I'se had an appointment to kill someone else." Lighting said driving a blade right into Lily's stomach. Lily gasped and fell to the ground and pulled out the knife. "I'll kill you!" She yelled weakly.  
  
She noticed that Soda was nearer. Soda tried to backup but she couldn't get up so she was trying to back up as far as she could because she was slipping on some blood so she couldn't get up. Lighting ran over to see how Spot was doing.   
  
"Stop it!" Soda yelled. Lily pushed Soda flat onto the ground so she was laying. "Take this." She said raising the knife. Suddenly Lightning pucked up her gun and shot it. Lily fell onto Soda lifelessly. Soda screamed and threw Lily off her.   
  
"So is it all over?" Soda asked panting. Lightning looked over at Soda. "Yes." She replied going over to her. "Soda, I'm sorry....I don't think Spot's gonna make it or not...We got to get him to the hospital and fast." Lighting said going over to Spot. Soda got up and went over to untie Mush.   
  
"Let's get him to the hospital." Mush said picking up Spot. "Let's go." They all walked out of the lodging house and went to the hospital.   
  
------------------  
  
"Soda Basham?" A guy asked walking into the bunk room a week later. "Yeah." Soda said standing up. He drew nearer. All of the Newsies knew exactly who this guy was and they were not about to let him take Soda.   
  
"I am warden Snyder from the refuge and I know that you were a part in the murder of a girl named Lily." Soda looked at the ground. "So what if I was?" She asked. "This is what." Snyder said blowing a whistle. A few cops came up the stairs and cuffed her.   
  
"Take her to the refuge." Snyder said as they dragged Soda out the door. "HEY! You can't do that!" Snipeshooter yelled. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Mush yelled pushing forward as the other newsies held him back. "You want me to take you to?" Snyder scoffed walking out.   
  
Once Snyder was out of sight Mush felt tears fill his eyes. "Why do we live like this huh?" He yelled walking fast over to the fire escape and up the stairs onto the roof. "Why?" He asked feeling tears streaking his face.  
  
"Why Soda anyway...if only she could get out of this shit..." Mush said pacing back and forth. "Spot's in the hospital....Soda's in jail....Lightning might be sentenced to death.... why does life have to be this way?" Mush asked himself.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Soda's Trial.  
  
"Bring the girl forward." Judge Monahan. Said gesturing to the door. The cops led Soda in. "Oh, I see, Soda Basham is it? What are you in for?" The judge asked. "Being in a crime sir." Soda said smartly.  
  
There was some snickering from the audience. "Being smart doesn't get you anywhere my dear. I believe the refuge is in store?" The judge asked as Snyder walked in.   
  
"Yes, she is in my custody as of now..." Snyder said standing next to Soda. 'I don't like this guy...' Soda thought. "I was thinking that she shall return to the refuge with you...for oh...say..5 months?" The judge asked.  
  
"Um...make it 6." Snyder said. "Alright warden Snyder...Soda will be in the custody of The Refuge until July 22nd." The Judge said benging the gavel. Soda felt Snyder grab her arm so she walked and he held onto her arm. She was led out of the courthouse. Mush was out selling papers with Blink and Race when Blink saw her.  
  
"Fellas! There's Soda!" Blink yelled pointing to the cop putting her into the carriage and closing the door behind her and Snyder. The carriage rode away so they never did get to see Soda for a long time.  
  
--------------------------  
  
3 months later  
  
"Soda get into my office." Snyder said pushing her in and telling her to sit down. "Have you seen this boy?" He asked holding up a picture of Jack.  
  
"Oh...uh no...warden Snyder sir." Soda said. nervously. "I've been after this boy for a long time. He's been so slippery that I can finally catch the blasted kid. "Hey, we're kids...it's our job." Soda told him. Snyder gave her a sly smile.   
  
"Ah, but not all kida are criminals now are they?" He asked slyly. He grabbed her by her arm and led her back to her cell. He pushed her inside and locked the door. "Have a nice time." He said and walked away. "Whatever..." Soda said looking out the window.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Mush went to the refuge the next week. "Soda...I think you ought to see this." Mush said handing her a paper through the bars. She took it and read it.  
  
February 14th 1900  
  
Soda,  
  
Hey, I'm glad that we did what we did you know...It was real fun...I want to ask you a question. If anything should happen to me...could you maybe be leader of Harlem? If you can't can you..find a nice leader for Harlem?  
  
I'd much rather you were the leader...but I don't know what's going to happen to me...whether I'll get killed or not...but if I do...please run Harlem with dignity and tell my Newsies...sorry I wasn't always there...and that I'm thinking of them always...  
  
Oh and for Spot...can you tell him how much he still means to me and tell him I'll miss him and I'll be thinking of him too. I hope I can make it through...but if I don't...I'm sorry for all the pain I may have caused you...I never realized how much of a slut and a bitch I was until I took on Harlem for Josh.  
  
Now I have an idea of responsibility and I realized what I did was wrong and I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything.  
  
Always,  
  
Lighting Coleman  
  
Leader of Harlem  
  
Soda put the letter down slowly. "Have you seen her?" She asked Mush. "Yes I'se did...I'se went to her trial too...all of us did." Mush said. "Well what happened?" Soda asked.  
  
"Well her trial went well...she was only sentenced to 5 years in jail...but..." Mush trailed off. He turned from Soda not wanting to finish. "C'mon Mush..just tell me...Anything I'se can think of can be worse then reality..." Soda said.   
  
"Well about a month ago...Lighting got sick.....really sick. She didn't have that much time... She wrote this note and she gave it to me to give to you'se She said sorry to me and she...died. But she died happy. It wasn't any of that misery stuff. I'se think she died in no pain." Mush shook his head and looked up at Soda. "I'm sorry...."  
  
Soda bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry that I don't really have any good memories of Lightning....and now there's never going to be a time to make good ones." Soda said sadly.  
  
Mush let out a sigh and remembered something. "Spot's alright..." Mush told her. "Really?" She said feeling happier. "Yeah...he got out of the hospital last month...he was furious when he found out you were in jail again..." Mush said.  
  
"Isn't he always furious?" Soda asked laughing. "Well, how long are you'se still here for?" Mush asked. "Oh, I'se think 3 more months." Soda said with a smile. Soon the door opened. "You have another visitor." The cop said. in came Spot.  
  
"I'll leave you'se two." Mush said with a smile and left. "Soda...I'se hope this is the last time I have to look at you through bars." Spot said sternly. "C'mon Spot. Ease up." Soda said with a laugh. "Alright, I'se just glad that ya ain't hurt. That none of those stupid stupid judges and cops didn't remember who'se you were and figuring from this they don't remember." Spot said with a smirk.  
  
"In three months...what do we plan to do?" Soda asked. "Three months?!You'se already been in here three months!" Spot exclaimed. "I'se in here for 6...it's been 3." Soda replied. "Three more months?! I'se had to deal without you long enough as it is!" Spot complained.  
  
"Aw quit you're whining. you've lived without me before...and just cuz I'se got to spend another three months in here doesn't mean you'se is gonna die." Soda said laughing.   
  
"Time's up." A cop called. "Alright I'll see ya's later...send my love to everyone k?" Soda said giving Spot a quick kiss through the bars. Spot walked out of the door slowly looking back at Soda. He hated leaving her behind all the time. He knew he would never let them put her in jail ever again.  
  
Lindsey aint that kind of person...I'll protect her from now on... Spot walked out of the refuge and went walking past the orphanage and stopped. Those kids were still inside there with now no older kids there to protect them. Kyle's dead...Lindsey's in jail...Josh was dead....that left him for now.  
  
He turned back and walked inside. Mistress. Collingwell came in. "So you came back huh? Where's Hallie?" She asked. "Jail." Spot muttered. "Shoulda known...now go get started on your chores." She said locking the door.   
  
Spot went up the stairs and into the room. all the kids got up. "Alex!" They all shouted and went over hugging him. "You came back!" Ashley said happily. Rinoa came closer. "Where's Hallie?" She asked.   
  
"Guys, she'll be coming back soon. She's...well not..." Spot didn't want to tell the she was in jail but what choice did he have? "Hallie's in jail...for the next 3 months." Spot said.   
  
"Why?" They all asked. "Well, she just is...well she'll be back...but now I got some chores to do....so go and play." Spot said walking out and taking out a scrub brush from the closet and filling hte bucket with soapy water. He started to scrub the stairs again. Since they got dirty cuz it was usually his and Soda's chore.  
  
This got Spot to thinking.  
  
-----Woo-Hoo A memory...haven't had one of these in a while eh?-----  
  
"Where are you Alex?!" Mistress Collingwell yelled in fury. She ran out to the hall way and saw him at the end.  
  
"Alex... get over hear now!" She yelled. He walked over. "Oh, do I have a punishment waiting for you or what?" She yanked him into her office by his arm. She was furious. He looked up to see her favorite coat. It was a perfect white coat. Now it had mud all over it and ink.   
  
"This was your doing wasn't it?" She demanded. He didn't respond so she pulled his head back by his hair. "Ow, ow, yes!" He yelled trying to get away. "Oh no, you aren't getting out of this one.... She said taking out a hair brush.   
  
"A Hairbrush....?" He asked confused. "Yes..." She said with a smirk. Then he realized what she was going to do. "Oh no, you are not going to do that no...I'm WAY too old for that." Alex said backing up to the door. "No afraid not, no one's too old." Mistress Collingwell said with another smirk.  
  
"Spanking kids isn't right..." Alex said trying to come up with an excuse to get away. "Well they ain't made it illegal yet...so It's effective in my book....on you...I guess we'll have to find out.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Spot looked down at the ground. He remembered that all too well. He remember how much it hurt too. He wasn't going to let that bitch get to him anymore he felt it was time to bring some of the old Alex back to the place. That old hag deserved every last bit of what she gets.  
  
So Spot went into her office and looked around at her things. First he threw a bunch of things from the desk to the ground. He broke the lamp and threw Ink all over the carpet and over the walls.  
  
He saw a sign on the office door that said "Orphan's NOT permitted." "How sweet." Spot said with a smirk. He took a quill and ink and crossed out Orphans and wrote in big letters, BITCHES.  
  
He walked out of the office and ran back to the room when he heard Misress Collingwell shout, "ALEX!!!!" 


	28. Majority Rules

Chapter 28.  
  
Memorys just kick ass don't they? Lol.  
  
"Hmm, it's no wonder you three are in here. I'm not suprised." Mistress Collingwell said pacing in front of Hallie, Alex and Josh. "Nope. It's normal." Alex said in a smart tone. "Don't get smart with me boy." Collingwell growled starng him right in the eye. "I'm not smart." Alex shot back. "I know you're not!" Collingwell yelled frustrated.   
  
"Too much for ya, you old hag?" he said stepping on her foot. "OW! You little-" She yelled pulling his arm and wrenching him forward. "Whatcha gonna do? Sue me?" He asked innocently spitting on her. "Ugh, you have been the eyelash in my eye for the longest time. Because you know what, this is all about to change. I'm keeping you brats apart. Seperatly I doubt you will be as much of a pain." Collingwell said. She could see the anger fired up in their eyes.  
  
"You can't do that!" Hallie yelled. "Oh can't I?" She asked dragging Alex to one of the doors across the hall and throwing him inside the room. She reached for Hallie next and threw her in the room next to his and Josh into the next one and locked all the doors. "Maybe you 3 will behave when you learn what it's like to be isolated from everyone!" She shouted walking away.  
  
"What an idiot." Hallie said taking out her knife and cut a hole in the wall between her and Alex's room. "Hey, this is actually pretty cool." Alex said coming up to the hole. She cut it as big as a window. It took her about 10 minutes since the wall was old and rotting away anyway. She ran over and did the same to Josh's wall. "This is more like it." Hallie said putting her knife away. "Yeah, there's no way she can break us apart." Josh said with a victorious laugh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You've really done it this time." Collingwell said cornering Spot in the secret room. "I've done many things." Spot said. "You expect me to just let this go?" Collingwell growled. Her eyes glowing and her teeth bared. "Let it go, go with the flow." Spot said crossing his arms. "Now you've done it." She said drawing toward him.   
  
"I've always done it. Always have and always will." Spot said. "Well, then I guess you can kiss Hallie goodbye. All I got to do is call up Judge Monahan and tell him where Hallie is and he will have her and they'll kill her." Collingwell said, an evil grin was spreading across her old, ugly, expired face. "No! Leave her outta this!" Spot yelled.  
  
"Oh, so now is the message coming through? I guess I finally found your soft spot. I wont call the judge, as long as you obey me. Then we'll be fine." Collingwell said with a big evil smile. Spot didn't want to say yes but he had to. "F- Fine!" He yelled walking past her and out of sight.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where is everyone?" Soda asked walking inside the orphanage. She walked up the stairs and into their room and saw the kids playing. "Hey." She said from the doorway. "Hallie!" They all yelled and ran over to her. "Hey guys." Soda said giving them all hugs. "Where's Alex?" She asked them. "Um, we think he's in trouble right now...we heard Collingwell screaming..." Ashley said.   
  
"What else is new?" Soda thought glumly. She walked out and ran into Collingwell. "So you're back huh?" She asked. "I guess so." Soda said in return. "Well, why don't you go and do some things and make yaself useful?" Collingwell said throwing her a scrub brush. "How about no?" She said throwing the scrub brush to the floor.   
  
"How dare you..." She growled. "How dare I? Well fine, I'll do it again." Soda said picking it up and throwing it clear down the hallway and into the closet. "You're getting my last nerve Basham." She warned coming closer. "Oh, well that's funny, cuz I believe that you've been on mine for too long!" Soda yelled slapping her right across the face.   
  
"SODA!" Spot yelled coming up behind her and holding her back. "Alex, you get this bitch out of her and into control! If you don't manage to then I'll do it." Collingwell warned. "Yes ma'am." Spot said and waited for her to leave. "What's the matter with you?! Why did you stop me from decking her?!" Soda shouted at him.   
  
"Soda, let me explain..." He started but Soda immediatly cut him off. "No, there's no need to explain. Clearly you sided with her now and you're against me! Thanks a lot Alex, I thought you'd never sink this low!" She yelled slapping him and running off and into the secret room where she buried her face in her knees and cried non stop. 


	29. Gone Fair And Square

Thanks to all my reviewers! Aelia, Nada Zimri, FrodonDraco'sgirl, tiggerbaby2430 You all rock! Sorry for the lack of updates, I had massive writers block so here's more! You all ROCK!   
  
Chapter 29.   
  
"Doesn't it seem like a REALLY long time since we saw Spot? Also, wasn't Soda supposed to be out of jail last week?" Mush asked Racetrack who was smoking a cigarette...(He didn't have a cigar lol.) "No kiddin' Mush. But hey what do we know about those two love birds anymore? They probably eloped to Africa to live with some Lions or something..." Racetrack said.   
  
"Very funny Race." Mush said looking out the window. "Alright Mush, you gotta cut it out. Soda isn't 4 year's old. She's 16 Mush and old enough to take care of herself. She isn't a kid who needs watching 24/7. She's our age and old enough to look after herself." Jack said sternly. "Jack you act like I don't know any of this. Truth is, I do alright? I'm worried about her because I care!" Mush said irratbly and left the bunkroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It'd been a real cold time at the orphanage with Spot and Soda fighting. Collingwell gained power and she had authority over all of them. Spot had cracked and let her get to him. Same with Soda. she was still not talking to Spot and it'd been a week. The orphans were worried. They sat up in their room talking.  
  
"Who else is sick and tired of Hallie and Alex fighting? I mean it's crazy!" Ashley yelled. "She's right. I'm sick of it too. They need to talk without them friends then everyone's just an easy target for Collingwell!" Rinoa said seconding Ashley's emotion. "Well how in the heck are we supposed to get them to be friends again huh? Just us? These thing are hard to come by." Jennifer said shaking her head. Her long ponytail swished back and forth.  
  
"Well...let's atleast wait a few days, then we'll take action if nothing happens ok? Now we better go to bed before we're dead." Ashley said junping into her bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So children did you sleep well? Well, I've got lots for you to do today. " Collingwell said really cheery. She handed everyone their tools for the day. "Alex and Hallie you'll be washing, hanging and ironing the clothes." Collingwell said throwing Soda a bundle of clothes. "Yes ma'am." She said simply and walked up ahead to stay away from Spot.   
  
Spot followed her slowly. She went into the washing room and started to wash the clothes in the washing bucket. "Like I don't have a life then to be washing that woman's clothes..." Soda muttered under her breath. She washed the clothes with a disgusted look on her face and she kept muttering to herself.   
  
"Would you stop muttering? If you need to say something say it." Spot said trying to iron some other clothes. "I'll do whatever I want." She said standing up and crossing her arms. "Look Lindsey we got to stop fighting like this. I don't like fighting with you and you know it too. I bet you don't like it either. Also, look at what's happened since we started. We all fell victim to her. That's something we vowed to NEVER do." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah...I know. You know...I say we should just get out of here and never come back for once." Soda said. "Well, normally I would say yes to that but, we can't just leave the kids here can we?" Spot pointed out. "No, I suppose we can't. But we could free them so they could become Newsies." Soda suggested. "Well, wouldn't Collingwell find them eventually?" Spot asked.  
  
"You're being so negative!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm just pointing things out, I'm not trying to be negative." Spot said smiling. Soda smiled back. He leaned in slowly and she followed slowly into a kiss. The kiss didn't last long until they heard a voice in the doorway.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet?" Collingwell said walking into the room and grabbing Soda by the hair and walked behind her out of the room. Spot followed right behind Collingwell down the stairs and watched as she let go of Soda's hair. "Here, you can take my personal favorite. Her name is Lindsey Hallie Basham She's 16 and I'm sure you'll enjoy her as much as I have." Collingwell said in a revoltingly sweet voice.  
  
"Oh, Mistress Collingwell she is absolutely perfect!" The woman exclaimed coming forward and looking at Soda. "I'm going to be your new mommy." She said sweetly. Soda smiled and tried to contain her laughter. 'Mommy? Does this woman think I'm 6 years old?' She thought in her head. "Well she's all yours take her." Collingwell said.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah wait a second...what just happened here?" Soda asked her eyes darting to everyone in the room. "We just adopted you Lindsey, now if you'd come along...." The woman said grabbing Soda's hand. "No, I didn't agree to this! This isn't in my contract!" Soda said trying to run away. "What a sense of humor!" Collingwell said giving them a smile and she grabbed Soda's arm and handed her arm to the man and the woman grabbed the other arm and they strode out the door and sPot heard them say, "First thing we do with you is to get you in some decent clothes...oh we'll have so much fun! Ribbons and dolls!" The woman was exclaiming and he heard Soda groan.   
  
"Well at last that wretched girl is out of my hands once and for all! I had to chase after her and keep her here since the boards said if I didn't I'd lose my job...But now finally I got her out of my hair, fair and square!" (That all rhymes! Lol.) Collingwell said with a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Spot came down the stairs. He glared at Collingwell before running out the door. "Alex Conlon! You get back here this instant!" She screached from the doorway as Spot ran off to the Manhattan Lodging House. He burst in and ran past Kloppman and up the stairs. "Spot!" They all yelled. "You guys...Soda's been adopted there's nothing I can do." Spot panted.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now that your hair is washed I shall get you your clothes." The woman said to Soda handing her a dress and white stockings. Soda gripped her towel in fright. "No, I'se wont wear a dress. You can't make me!" Soda yelled throwing the dress at her. "Aw, comeon now Lindsey...it wont be that bad..." The woman said cautiously holding out the dress.   
  
Soda rolled her eyes and went and put on the dress. When she got back the woman took off her boots and gave her some new shiny black ones. However once she wasn't looking Soda took her old clothes and shoes and put them in her closet to her new room. These people were REALLY rich. Her room was huge.   
  
Once Soda walked back in the room she put a blue headband with a ribbon on top to match Soda's blue dress. "So, can I'se go for a walk?" Soda asked. "No Lindsey, we have to go to the races. Your father just loves those races!" The woman said excitedly. "The Races?" Soda asked but then remembered Racetrack. "Oh yeah I'se love the races to ya know!" Soda said with a smile.  
  
"Hmm...we also have to get rid of your street talk. So to rephrase that sentence repeat after me, Oh yes. I love the races too you know." The woman said delicatly. "Forget it, I'se can't adjust to this lady..." Soda said walking toward the door. "You also need to stop calling me Lady, Lindsey. You are to call me mother." The woman said.   
  
"Whatever La-" Soda began but got a stern look from the woman. "Mother." She finished. "That's better. But now we must fix you up with some makeup! I've always wanted a daughter to do this to." She said adding blush to her cheeks, Pink lipstick, and blue eye shadow. Soda couldn't even recognize herself when she was done.  
  
"Man, what have you done to me?" She said looking at herself in the mirror. "You look beautiful." Her "mother" said admiring her work. "Now, let us be off to the races!" She said leading her off. As soon as they left the house she got a bunch of stares from Newsies who knew who she was. The house was right near the manhattan Lodging House but she couldn't sneak away. So she knew she'd talk to Racetrack at the races.  
  
Once they got there Soda was scanning the place for Race. She finally caught a glimpse of him as he was walking by. "Racetrack!" She hissed while the parents were enjoying the race she walked over to him. "Uh...I'se don't know you do I?" Racetrack asked holding up his papers to shield himself. "No Race, don't be ridiculous. I'se can't believe you'se don't even recognize me! It's Soda." She said crossing her arms.   
  
"Shoulda known...only one person I know crosses her arms right after she says something when she gets angry. But anyways...what happened to you? You look...pretty but different...like exotic or something..." Race said looking her over. Soda couldn't help but laught when he said she looked exotic. "Well look Race...." She began but Race interrupted. "I am..." He said.  
  
"Not that kinda look stupid. Will you go and get the others...I got adopted and I can't leave these people...will you tell the guys to come to my new house at midnight? Make sure Spot doesn't go solo alright...there's people all over the place so be careful. Also before you go...make sure they buy a paper...they're like that so go get em." She said pushing him toward her new parents.  
  
"Ahem...Sir...would you be interested in buyin' a paper?" Race asked. "Of course son! I'll take 3!" He said. "Wow....um thanks...." He said walking away 3 pennys richer. "What does he need with three?" He asked Soda. "I don't know...they're wierd....but go deliver the message will ya?" Soda ushered him on.  
  
"Uh...where exactly is this house...we'se don't know where it is..." Race said. "Alright...y'know where Tibby's is? It's right down the street down 5 houses. Go to the side, third window thow a rock or something and I'll come. Now go hurry! Midnight!" She said. "Alright!" He said back and ran off to deliver the message.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fellas, Fellas!" Race yelled running into the bunkroom. "What Race?" Jack asked looking over at him. "I'se just saw Soda...she was all dolled up..it was crazy..." Race started but Skittery interrupted. "Aw comeon Race, You thought you saw Denton and Medda on a date! Soda dressed up is even more crazier!" Skittery said with a laugh.  
  
"Nah this time I'se saw what I'se saw. I'se talked to her you guys! She told me she was adopted. She lives down the street from Tibby's and she wants us to go to her house at midnight....So we'se gotta go." Race said. Spot got up off a bed. "Yeah we'se do need to go...it's about 5:30 right now...I'se got to go and check things over in Brooklyn but then I'll meet you guys back over here and we'll head over there alright?" Spot said walking out the door.  
  
"Alright so let's plan things out..." Jack said with a shrug. 


	30. The Manor Of Despair

"So Lindsey, what shampoo would you like for your bath?" Her mother asked while Soda was forced to sit and read a speech book. "Don't matter to me Lady." Soda replied while reading borily.   
  
"Lindsey! This is starting to get on my last nerve. I am your mother not Lady. Now, if you can't learn to respond in the proper way then I'll be forced to have your father come up here." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Woop dee do." Soda muttered while reading.   
  
"What was that?" Her mother asked. "Nothing Mother." Soda said with a real wide sarcastic smile while she batted her eyelashes. "That's my girl." Her mother said while pulling out a dress for her to wear the next day. "Your girl?" Soda snickered under her breath.  
  
"I want to hear less chit chat and more reading." Her mother said sternly. "Yes mother." Soda said back with a last laugh.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So we're on our way over to get Soda right?" Skittery asked. "Yes...now we'se got to be really careful we don't really know what we're getting ourselves into. All I'se know is We'se got to save Soda." Jack said over the crowd of Newsies. Everyone shouted a, "YES!" In response.   
  
"Alright...Mush, Skittery, Blink, Race, Boots you come with me and Spot. The rest of you, wait as back up in case we need more men." Jack said. Everyone muttered their "Yeahs..." As the 7 of them ran out the doors. The rest walked out slowly after them.   
  
"So where is da place Race?" Spot asked. "It's just down here." Race said back leading the way. "Is dis da place?" Jack asked loonking at the large house. "Must be rich folks." Boots said shaking his head. "Well...did she say which window was hers Race?" Jack asked glancing over at Racetrack. "Um...I'se think...she said...Go to da side...and third or...fourth window..." Race said trying to think.   
  
"Alright fellas follow us." Jack said running with Race and the rest followed. "Third window." Race said looking up at the light shining through the window.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Read up some more on that speech. Then I'll be back up here in 20 minutes to see you got to Chapter 3." Her Mother said closing her door and going downstairs.   
  
"What a bitch." Soda said throwing her book across the room.She was in a purple silk night dress with white frills on the sleeves. "What I wouldn't give to see Spot right now." Soda said curling up in a ball on the bed. "I hope Race gave the guys the message." Soda thought waiting up for them to give the signal.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Madam!" James, the butler came running in to the parlor where the parents were having tea. "What is it James?" Soda's mother said putting her tea cup down on the table.   
  
"Madam, I was tending to the kitchens when I looked out the window and saw about 7 young boys heading toward Miss. Lindsey's bedroom window." James reported. Soda's mother tensed up and gasped. "Young Hoolagins...trying to come and gallavant with my little girl? I wont have it! Peter, Call the police!" She shouted running up to Soda's room.  
  
She opened Soda's door to find her sitting on the window sill looking down for Race and the others. "Get away from the window!" Her mother shrieked pulling Soda back from the window. "Let go!" Soda said throwing her off. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.   
  
"I wont let those street rats mess with my daughter." She said holding by under her arms so she couldn't run back to the window. "Madam, the boys have been caught." James informed from the doorway. "Thank goodness." Se said running out the door taking Soda along with her by holding onto her by the upper arm.   
  
Once they ran down the stairs Her mother threw her over to this big man in a suit. "I am Bernard your handler. First thing's first you mustn't go anywhere so I'll be forced to do this." He said grabbing onto Soda by under her arms to hold her back.  
  
Then some cops came in with Jack and the rest of them. "Spot!" Soda yelled catching his attention. He looked over at Soda held by this really big man. "Soda..." He muttered trying to get free of the cops hold. "What would you like us to do with them?" The cop holding Boots asked.   
  
"I'd like you to take them to jail. Then we will settle it in court." Her mother said holding onto her husbands hands. "NO!" Came a shout from Soda. "Lindsey, I am getting quite tired of this. Now let us handle this we'll deal with you later." Her mother said angrily.  
  
"No! Let them go! They didn't do nothing!" Soda said through tears as she watched them get taken out of the house and getting put in hand cuffs. "Spot!" Soda yelled falling to the ground crying. "Take her to her room Bernard." Her mother said walking back into the parlor with her husband.   
  
---------------------  
  
"Spot..." Soda said crying under her breath as she cryed into her pillow. "I'SE HATE YOU!" Soda yelled down to her mother. "You Bitch! You'se ruin everything!" Soda cried.   
  
She heard pounding coming up the stairs. She didn't care. "first of all Lindsey. This attitude of yours is going to change whether to like it or not." Her father said angrily. "Those were my friends you just got arrested! I'll never forgive you for it! That was also my boyfriend. How do you feel about that? You want me to be happy? Then leave me the fuck alone!" Soda screamed.  
  
"We wont tolerate that language either young lady." Her mother said getting angrier each breath she took. She looked like Tea kettle that was near boil. "What do I care? You're not my parents! I don't belong here! I'm not Lindsey....What the hell is their last name?!" Soda yelled over to the butler.   
  
"Um..this is Meyers manor." James said. "Exactly! I'm not Lindsey Meyers! I'm Soda..." Soda stopped dead. "Meyers manor?" 


	31. Reconsideration

chapter 31.  
  
"You got that right child....mayors Manor..." James said with a confused frown. "And did de'se Meyers have a kid? Soda shot at him. James looked at The parents with a wide open look of shock. "Go one James...the father said holding his wife's hand. "Well...young master Aaron...he ran away once on their way to the market...and we haven't seen him since." James said.  
  
"Oh, and when did Mu- I mean, when did, Aaron run away?" She asked. "Oh about maybe 5 years ago or so I would think...." James said. "5 years huh?" Well I'se demand you'se go release him from jail." Soda said pointing to the door. "He's not in jail...or atleast I would hope not." The mother laughed. "Well YOU'SE just sent him Dere! Aint you'se proud of yaself lady?" Soda asked.   
  
"Lindsey..you need rest...you need to go and lie down you aren't feeling well." She said moving forward. "No I aint! You'se are the one who should go take da action before your kid gets taken away from you'se again! What good parents you are huh?" Soda shot at them. "Lindsey..." Her father started. "NO! No more of dis Lindsey crap! I'm SODA S-O-D-A!" She screamed. She ran down the stairs and into the entrance room.  
  
"Alright fine SODA go to bed." Her father said grabbing her by the arm and leading her upstairs. She easily wrenched out of his grip. "If you don't let me go out dere and save them I'se will kill you meself and you'se wont be able to stop me Mr. Meyers." She said darkly. "You call me Dad is that clear?" He said. "You'se aint my father! You'se Mr. Meyers! To him you'se are known as Dad now let me go damn it!" Soda yelled wrenching out of his grasp again.  
  
"Lindsey...you need serious help!" Mrs. Meyers yelled over her screams but was met with Soda's hand across her face. Soda was picked up by the middle of her arms and held up in the air by Bernard "That's it! That's it! You are nothing but street trash aren't you?!" She yelled. "You got it sweetheart." She said. "Peter...what choices to we have? She's uncontrollable." She said fretfully.  
  
"We should probably take her back to that run down orphanage. That's where she belongs anyway." He said looking down at her in Bernards arms and trying to get away. "You'se send me back to dat orphanage and I'll seriously hurt you'se. I hate her more than I'se hate both of you'se put togetha. If you'se only knew what happened dere, you'se wouldn't even think about sendin me back dere." Soda said.   
  
"Oh and what horrible things happen there huh?" Mr. Meyers asked in sarcasm. "We get beat there all the time. And dere's little kids at da place and dey aint happy wit' it eitha, we all get beat anf forced to clean and we'se don't get any say at all." Soda said.  
  
"Oh and we're supposed to believe this?" Mrs. Meyers asked. "You'se better believe it, cuz it's true! You'se don't believe me? Then go see for yaself!" Soda said getting dropped to the ground. She ran up the stairs and got out of the night clothes and into her street clothes and put on her old boots and tore the hair ties holding her hair in braids and her black hair fell down to her waist. It was still wet and straight.  
  
She ran down the stairs. "Why are you in those clothes?" Mr. Meyers asked shocked. "Thought you'se were takin' me back." Soda said standing at the door. "We... we were just kidding..." He said. "No but you said it. Now take me back." Soda said impatient. "We wont do anything of the sort." Mrs. Meyers said. "Anything of the sort eh? Want me to do something drastic for that to happen and you don't. So any chance for reconsidering." Soda said.   
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Good night Lindsey." With a light switch off and a door slam and click Soda was left in a big bed in the darkness. Alone.  
  
-------------------Haven't posted in a long time so here's a post! Hope you all liked it! 


	32. An Early Morning Visit

  
  
Chapter 32.  
  
"So, how do ya think Soda's holdin' up?" Spot asked from his bunk. "She's in a rich house...why wouldn't she be?" Race asked. "Well, whaddya think is gonna happen to us?" Boots asked looking up from his bunk. "Well, I guess we'se have to go to court and settle whatever charges dey got against us...den we gotta figure a way to get Soda back. " Jack said.  
  
"You'se know...it's been a long time since Soda's been in the Lodgin' House... First she went to the Orphanage...then to jail a few times...the orphanage....then she gets adopted....when is she gonna just come back and be a Newsie again?" Skittery asked. "I'se dunno Skitts, but I'se agree wit' you'se...she hasn't been in the lodgin' house for a long time." Jack agreed.  
  
"Well, how do we'se plan to get her out? Obviously this didn't woik..." Blink said gazing out the window. "Well, I'se guess we might have ta take her by force..."Jack said.   
  
------------Ha, Memory once again!------------------  
  
"Hallie, what are you doing?" Alex asked spotting Hallie by the window. "I dunno...." She responded staring out the window and toward the ground. She was standing on the window sill. "You didn't eat much tonight....why didn't you eat? You're starting to look thinner every day." He said. "I dunno..." She said again still staring out to the ground and watching the carriages being led by white horses.   
  
He sat there quietly until the unthinkable happened. She let go of the walls and fell forward out the window. "Hallie!" Alex yelled and grabbed her arm. She was hanging outside the window. The wind was brutal and causing her to slip from his grip. "Hang on!" He yelled trying to pull her.  
  
She was hanging there numb with fear. Inside she was screaming but nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. She was scared stiff. Then the screaming started once she found her voice. The tears were endless and her screaming echoed through the evening like the sound of lightning on a stormy day. He tried to pull her up with all of his strength and nearly made it only she slipped. Her screaming echoed through his mind for the past moment it took for him to shout out her name. "Hallie!" He screamed as she caught on to a window sill.   
  
She was hanging by the third floor window sill and looking down at the ground in fear. "Hold on!" He screamed down to her as he ran down stairs and into Mistress Collingwell's office. "Mistress! Hallie's about to die!" He yelled. "What are you on about Conlon?" She asked not even budging. "It's Hallie, She's about to fall from the window!" He screamed at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Mistress Collingwell shrieked and pushed him to the wall and ran past him and up the stairs and to the window. "Lindsey Hallie Basham! Get back up here this instant!" The Mistress yelled through the wind. "I can't!" She cried back feeling tears fly away in the wind. "SHIT!" Collingwell shouted and ran down the stairs and out to the road and underneath a where Hallie was about to fall.   
  
"Just drop down!" Collingwell yelled up to her. "No!" She yelled back. "Let go now Hallie!" She yelled again. She let go and fell screaming and landed right into Collingwell's outstreched arms. "God Child, What the hell were you doing?!" Collingwell screamed dropping her to the ground. "I-I fell..." Hallie said wiping a tear away.   
  
"Well you know what? You aren't allowed to fall out of windows ok? You know I could lose my job if something happened to you?! Do you know how pissed I would be?" Collingwell asked shaking her. "You'd be really pissed." Hallie repeated. "Watch your mouth!" Collingwell yelled. She grabbed Hallie by the arm and led her into the orphanage. All of the Orphans looked at Collingwell enter dragging Hallie along and slamming the door behind them.   
  
"Go to your room Hallie." Collingwell said firmly. She threw Hallie forward but she kept her balance. Collingwell was just muttering and walking back into her office. "Wretched kids...I now have to catch 5 year olds from windows...." She muttered.   
  
Hallie ran up the stairs happy to have escaped a beating of the century. She ran upstairs and into her room. "Cassie!" Hallie yelled running into the room. "Waht is it Hallie?" She asked looking up from her book. Cassie was the oldest girl in the orphanage at 17 years old. She had dark blonde hair that hung to her shoulders and was as straight as a line. Her eyes were the brightest blue that Hallie had ever seen. She was tall and thin. She dressed in a gray dress and black stockings with brown boots.   
  
"Cassie, I actually gots away from a beating!" She said excitedly. "Well, isn't that something?" Cassies asked brightly holding onto Hallie's hands. "Yeah!" Hallie said with her bright smile. Cassie pulled Hallie up onto her bed and held her in her arms as she leaned against the window. Hallie was leaned againt Cassie's chest and she had her little arms wrapped around Cassie's arm that held her. Cassie began to stroak her hair.  
  
"Hallie, once I get out of here, which will be very soon, I'll go and I'll save up enough money, and then I'll come back and I'm going to adopt you and Alex both. "Really? You mean it?" Hallie asked excitedly. "Yes I do. Believe it or not Hal, but I love you enough to do that." Cassie laughed. "Love...no one's loved me before..." Hallie said shaking her head.   
  
"Oh believe me, once you've grown up, I know there's going to be many who will love you. Many, I guarentee it." Cassie said surely. Hallie giggled. She was always a spirited child. She always had a knack for trouble. Mistress didn't have much mercy for her but everyone could tell she had some kind of a soft spot for her.  
  
"Cassie....will you be here forever?" Hallie asked. "Well for you...yes...I will always be here for you. If not in person you'll always have me in here." She said pointing to Hallie's heart. "Do you promise to come back for me?" Hallie asked turning around and looking Cassie straight in the eyes. "Yes. I Promise." She said with a smile. Hallie hugged her tightly and never wanted to let go.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Soda woke up still in Meyer's manor. She got up and got dressed into her Newsie's clothes yet again. She went down the stairs and quickly went out the door. She ran the few blocks to The Refuge. She got to the main gate. There was a guard standing at the man entrance blocking out anyone's way in. "Sir...will you please let me in? I've got to see my brother and the few boys that are with him." Soda lied to the guard.  
  
"And who's this brother of yours?" He asked. "Spot Conlon sir. He was brought in just last night." She said truthfully. "And you are?" He asked eyeing her. "I'm Lindsey Conlon sir." She said to him. "Jeffrey! Take this...Lindsey Conlon to Hall 28." He said opening the gate and letting her pass threw as she was led into The Refuge by a man named Jeffrey.   
  
"That brother of yours is some trouble little missy." He said leading her up some stairs and down some drafty hallways. Soon he opened a door and went through the other door leaving Soda to wait a minute.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The guard came up to the bars of their cell. "You've got a visitor." He said to the boys. "A visitor? Who'd visit us?" the boys muttered to each other until Soda came in and up to their bars. "Soda!" They all yelled and all ran up to the bars. "Soda, We'se is sorry you'se is stuck wit' dose people, but we'se are gonna get you out." Jack said hurriedly.   
  
"Guys, I'se had to sneak outta dat house just to come and see you'se guys. But how are you'se holdin' up?" She asked. "We'se is fine...eagerly awaitin' that trial." Skittery said sarcastically. "Well Skitts, I'm tryin to get them to call the whole trial thing off cuz, dey got nothin' to proove and they got no case....so dey are just waistin' dere time..." Soda said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah I hear that." Mush muttered. "Oh and Mush....do you'se know da thing I'se knows about?" She asked him. Mush looked at the ground and held onto the bars with one hand. "What thing Mush?" Blink asked him. "Just tell em' Mush it'll be easier to get it all out at once." Soda said. "Alright...Dat family dat Soda's staying with are my parents...." Mush choked out.  
  
"Your parents?!" Spot asked in shock. "Yeah...I'se ran away a long time ago cuz I'se dreamed of a life out on the streets and not the high mighty scab life dat was planned for me by dem, I just assumed take da chance and run away while I'se could and I'se did." Mush explained. "It's alright Mush, We'se dont blame ya for not liking em." Race said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well guys, I'se is gonna work on getting you'se outta here before that trial ok?" She said. "Alright Soda thanks." Jack said. "Oh and Spot..." She said turning around and gave him a sweet kiss through the bars. "Once I get you outta here, I'se got to talk to you about Cassie, Alex....and I love you." She whispered. She went over to the door wiped away a tear and opened the door and dissapeared out of sight.  
  
----I plan on posting more tomorrow or something cuz now I got more to post about! 


	33. Time Is Running Out

  
  
_---Sorry it took so long to post! I've been totally buried in school! So today I'm posting on a majority of my stories if not all of them. Sorry to keep you for so long! Sorry if the chapter sucks I'm really tired.   
  
_**Chapter 33.  
  
**Soda walked down the street taking a glimpse at everyone who passed. She had to keep a look out for the Meyers' they most likely would be looking for her about now. She crossed her arms and walked a little quicker. She tried to figure out some kind of plan in her head. She somehow had to get Mr. and Mrs. Meyers to relent on the court idea. If only they had some kind of an idea that they were going against their own son. _ Try getting through to them...it's impossible... _Soda thought grimly. She soon heard very loud footsteps that seemed to be walking at the same pace she was until they sped up.  
  
Soda turend around quickly to face Bernard. "Lindsey, what the hell are you doing out here?! You're in for a great welcome home when you get back to the manor." Bernard said grabbing her arm. She glanced over to the right to see a girl staring at the scene of Soda and Bernard. She looked about in her 20's and somewhat familiar to Soda but she was quickly ripped away from the spot. The girl's glance followed Soda until she was pulled around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Back at the manor Soda was thrown in the door and was met by being pulled by the arm into the den. "Lindsey where the hell were you?! Mr. Meyers growled. "Why don't you just put a tracer on me or something?!" Soda yelled back at him. One thing was for sure. She wasn't going to let them get to her. "I might have an idea..." Came Mrs. Meyers jolly voice from the hallway. She came boucing into the den. "Maybe we should send Lindsey to some sort of boarding school..." She suggested. "Just send me back to the orphanage." Soda muttered and exited the den.  
  
"How badly are you wanting to go back to this orphanage?" Mr. Meyers asked. "Really badly, but _you_ wont let me." Soda said rolling her eyes. "Are we wasting our time with you?" Mrs. Meyers asked. "You know...for rich scabs...who can afford a proper education... you two are pretty dumb." Soda said shaking her head.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome back Hallie." Collingwell said thrusting her into a chair in her office. "Well Mistress...I guess you're stuck with me again." Soda said simply. "I'm not suprised...what family could stand you? You were a born brat." Mistress said running a hand through her ratty gray hair. "Yeah that's me." Soda said shrugging.   
  
"You know...your attitude is going to take you to some unwanted places if you don't watch it Lindsey Hallie Basham..." Mistress Collingwell said slamming her office door. She quickly turned right around again. "Now I have to sort a bunch of paper work..." She said harshly. "Not my fault you put me with a moron family." Soda muttered. This really set Collingwell off. "You were lucky to get any family. I doubt that any other family will want to take you after the way you behaved." Collingwell said darkly.  
  
"You know...you acuse me of an attitude...but with all do respect ma'am but so do you." Soda said back crossing her arms. "How dare you..." Collingwell said walking closer to the desk drawer where she kept her belt. "Go ahead...hit me...what else can I do about it? My life sucks and I have no reason to care anymore." Soda said giving Collingwell a dark look. "I've underestimated you so many times...I can't wait for the day where I can say I have you completely...it's about time you stopped fighting and you realize it's no use and it's over." Collingwell said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Soda had nothing left to say other than, "I don't see why you haven't given up on me yet...and you'd move on and let me leave. If I'm no much of a burden to you and your ratty old orphanage then why are you keeping me?" Soda asked. She got Collingwell there. She stood stunned for a little while. Until she found words.  
  
"Because, you're an orphan...and by law I have to keep you in here." Collingwell replied. "Well, since you hate me so much, why couldn't you have made an exception?" Soda asked. "You know why." Collingwell responded quickly. "No...Mistress...time's running out to talk about these type of things and you know that the answers aren't in me and that you know." Soda told her.  
  
Collingwell glanced over at her. Their eyes met for a chilling minute. Collingwell let out a deep sigh and pulled up her desk chair. "Well Hallie, you've been a pain in the ass since I've known you. It's been 15 years and you're still a pain...but yet I've grown to live with it. Sorry to say it but you're the worst brat here besides Alex." Collingwell said.  
  
"Maybe if you tried begin nice the orphans wouldn't give you suck a hard time. Then you would have less yelling to do, you'd be off your feet more...and you'd have more time to yourself..." Soda said.  
  
"I'm not nice and I never will be. I hate kids. I hate you. I hate the world and yes I may take it out on the orphans...but that's only because you're screw ups." Collingwell said with her usual tense expression."Look, you can try it...or you can be a wench for the rest of your old life. Your days are numbered Collingwell...your time is running out." Soda said leaving her office and walking out of the drafty orphanage and to the lodging house.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You boys are free to go." A cop said unlocking their cell door and leading the Newsboys out into the sunlight. "Don't let me see you in here again." He said closing the refuge gate behind them. They ran back to the lodging house in a flash to go inform the other guys of their release. Jack had to check up on how the lodging house was doing so he ran ahead of the group but only by a few steps. They finally reached the lodging house and ran up the stairs and into the lodging room to find Soda sitting on her bed.  
  
"Soda!" They all yelled and ran up to her and they took turns hugging her until Spot came over. "Alright alright, stop hogging me goil!" He yelled laughing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There came a knock on the orphanage door and Collingwell opened the door slowly. It creaked really loudly. "May I help you?" Collingwell asked. "Actually yes ma'am you can." Came the girl form the doorway. "Wait a second... don't I know you?" Collingwell asked opening the door all the way. "Well if you can remember Cassie then yeah....I guess you would know me." The girl said.  
  
"Cassandra? Well um.. what brings you here?" Collingwell asked clearing her throat. "Well when I was out I saw a girl with a very tall man and she looked a lot like

Lindsey...so I was wondering if she was still here." Cassie said. "Well she was here but she ran out like she always does...Once a brat always a brat I'd say." Collingwell said. "Well I see you don't really like her anymore..." Cassie said.  
  
"I hate that wretched girl. But if you're looking for her you wont find her here," Collingwell stopped and stared across the street. A cop was standing beside Collingwell. "There she is!" Collingwell yelled to him. Soda was standing in a crowd of Newsies. Spot was doing the same until the cop came and pulled them over to the orphanage. "I've had it with you two. There is no way you're getting otu this time. You two will be under lock and key and under watch." Collingwell said. Cassie was still standing right in the doorway.  
  
"Who's that?" Ashley came running up to the door. Cassie nearly cried. The last time she saw Ashley she was barely old enough to speak. "You remember Cassandra?" Collingwell asked. "CASSSSIEEEE!" Ashley yelled and embraced her in a huge hug. Soda turned and stared at her. Her blazing green eyes burned through Cassie. "Hallie?" Cassie asked hoping that it was her.  
  
"So...you'se finally came back? What for?" She asked still one of her wrists was held by the cop. "To see you." Cassie replied. "Why now?" Soda asked backing away form her. Cassie felt a little hurt that she was acting like that. "I don't know..." Cassie said truthfully. "Alex... let's go.." Soda said starting to climb the stairs. Spot followed slowly. Cassie looked down at the floor. She knew why Hallie was angry with her. She left her alone in this living hell for the past 10 years. She was going to make it up to her one way or another.... she had a plan.  
  
Collingwell followed them up the stairs and threw them into a closet and locked it with the keys she kept in her pocket.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who knows how long we'll be in here..." Spot said. Soda was sitting with her knees up to her chest and she was breathing heavily. "I'se guessing seeing Cassie wasn't da best think on you're agenda." Spot asked. "Nope." Soda replied. "It's alright, atleast we'se are togetha again...dat's all dat matters." Spot said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah you'se right..." Soda replied with a smile. "So if we'se keep getting sent back here...how are we'se gonna be Newsies too?" Spot asked. "Well...somehow we'se have to get away once and for all. I'se know I'se don't belong here...and you'se know you'se don't belong here...so we'se got to find a way...to never have to come back." Soda said. "Well...we're going to need a plan...an unbeatable plan..." Spot said thinking.  
  
_---Sorry to say that's all for now. I can't make any promises to when the next time I can post again. BLAME SCHOOL!!! lol. Well without school I couldn't write so uhhh don't blame school. but yeah... I'm thinking that I will probably most defianatly write in the next week. Since tomorrow's friday night so I think it's looking pretty good. Sorry again if it sucks.  
  
Casey_


	34. You Are So Beautiful

**  
Guys, I'm sorry that it's been such a long time since and update has been made. I meant to write sooner but I just had a lot of school work to do and I didn't mean to go so long without writing. But here's an update. Still sorry if it isn't that great.  
  
Chapter 34.  
  
**"Collingwell....I see you still haven't changed a bit. The part of you that I thought would someday fade.... has stuck with you. What do you think you're doing?" Cassie said getting right up in Mistress. Collingwell's face. "I don't need a street rat telling me how to do my job." Collingwell said harshly pushing Cassie to the side. "Still Collingwell. You can't treat them like that!" Cassie yelled making Collingwell come to a halt.  
  
"Let me tell you something girl. I've had this job since you were ten and I don't think I need your opinion. Plus, if I needed your opinion I would surely ask for it." Collingwell spat bitterly. isn't the way to earn respect. If you were nicer...I'm sure the kids would respect you even more without getting hurt in the process." Cassie said angrily.  
  
"It's not your place to say. Now if you don't mind I have an orphanage to run." Collingwell said oushing Cassie out the door. "You aint seen the last of me Collingwell." Cassie spoke under her breath and stalking away to the court house.  
  
_  
"Cassie where are you going?" Came a little voice in the shadows. Cassie was halfway out of an open window. Out came Hallie. "I'm running away." Cassie said simply. "But--but, Cassie...." Hallie said softly. "Do you want to come with me?" Cassie asked. "Yeah!" Hallie responded excitedly. "Alright....then go grab your little jacket and let's get a move on." Cassie said quietly sneaking back into their room to go and get her jacket.  
  
"Alright Hallie....this is where we got to be careful is the way down from this here window...." Cassie said holding onto Hallie. "I'm going down first and I want you to jump alright?" Cassie said putting Hallie down gently and slowly climbing the vines on the way down to the ground. When she finally got onto the ground she stretched out her arms. "Ok Hallie.....ready? Jump!" Cassie said softly. Hallie held her breath and jumped. She landed straight into Cassie's outstretched arms.  
  
"You alright?" Casie asked outting her down on the ground. Hallie stood dizzily but nodded as they took off with a run for it.  
  
_Soda woke with a start inside the closet. Spot was holding her in his arms. He was asleep too. She looked around and saw light streamed through the cracks in the closet. She could tell it was nightime since the lights were on. "Spot.....Spot...wake up." Soda said shaking him awake. "What?" He asked opening his eyes. "I'se think tonight might be the night to make our escape." She said.  
  
"This time Soda....We'se gotta do somethin' we'se can't just run back to da lodgin house. I'se sick and tired of her findin us and sendin' us right back heah." Spot said. "Yeah I'se see your point....whenever we'se make an escape we'se always ending back up heah...." Soda said slowly.... "Yeah, So dis time we'se is gonna do somethin about it." Spot said.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe dat was so easy!" Spot yelled laughing with Soda on the Brooklyn Bridge that night. "That old hag has always been simple." Soda said laughing. "You'se know....you're so beautiful Soda." Spot said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.   
  
_Spot sang this song in an early chapter.....but he's going to sing it again and this time to Soda. :)  
  
__I'm lying here tonight thinking of the days we've had  
  
Wondering if the world would be so beautiful  
  
If I had not looked into your eyes  
  
How did you know that I've been waiting?  
  
I never knew the world would be so beautiful at all;  
  
I'm spending all the days dreaming of the nights we've had  
  
I never knew that love would be a miracle  
  
When I think of all the ones before  
  
But now that I've found you I am flying  
  
I never knew that love would be so beautiful to me  
  
I never knew that love would be so beautiful to me;  
  
And when we dance to the rhythm that is burning like a flame  
  
And when you touch me I can hardly move you take my breath away  
  
You give me all that I want to feel when we become as one  
  
And then you take me to the heaven of your heart;  
  
Did nobody ever tell you you're the best thing that has ever been;  
  
Ah ... you ... are ... so beautiful ... ah ... so beautiful ...  
  
I'm standing here tonight thinking of the time we'll have  
  
I never knew that you would be so beautiful  
  
From the day you came into my life  
  
I just want to say you make me happy  
  
I never knew that you would be so beautiful to me  
  
I never knew that you would be so beautiful to me;  
  
So beautiful to me ...  
  
So beautiful to me ...  
  
So beautiful to me ...  
  
... to me;  
  
-So Beautiful, Chris De Burgh  
  
_"Spot....Alex....that was so beautiful...." Soda said. "It's my feelings of you." Spot said with a smile. He brushed her hair back and kissed her softly and passionatly. "I never want to let you go." Soda said quietly holding onto him tightly. "You'll never have to." Spot said stroaking her hair. "I love you so much." She said feeling tears spill out of her eyes.  
  
"I promise.....wherever we go....we'll always be together." Spot said kissing her again. "I never want to leave you.....not ever." Soda said holding him even tighter.  
  
**----Aww, aint it sweet? I left you off with a nice chapter for once. Nothing bad really happened. Plus wasn't it romantic? Hehe....I'm not planning on waiting that long to poast again and there should be another one coming soon and I mean that this time cuz I might have more time coming up here soon. It kinda depends how my teachers are and if they give me even more work. I got to go to bed now cuz I got school tomorrow and I'm dead tired. :( But hope you liked what I got today. :)  
  
-Casey**


	35. The Unbreakable Plan

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the lack of updates!!! But here is one to make up for it!**

-Casey

Chapter 35.

"So....where should we'se go?" Soda asked. "Well....I'se don't know for sure....I'se think we'se oughta leave town..." Spot said simply. "But...that'd mean leaving Brooklyn...and Manhattan....not to mention all our friends...can we'se just leave them? After all they've done for us?" Soda asked. "I'se spode you'se right.....but what other choice have we? If we stay in the same spot we'se always land back to Collingwell....and I for one, am not going back there....ever. I'm done with dat part of me life. and I'se think it's about time you'se left dat part of your life behind as well. Whatever happens in da past stays there." Spot said.

"But da Newsies....they're still a part of your life aren't they? I'se not asking to stay for orphanage purposes....I'm meaning da Newsies Spot.....our family..." Soda said slowly. "Soda I'se really don't know...maybe we should hold a council or somethin' would that make ya feel better?" Spot asked holding her hand. "Maybe....I'se sorry...but I'se just wouldn't feel right leaving....without talking to da others foist..." Soda said looking at the ground.

"Hey.....HEY.....it's alright..." Spot said lifting Soda's head up by her chin. "Well....we'se better get a move on....I'se wanna get this all over with ONCE AND FOR ALL."Soda said firmly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Spot, surprising to see you here at this hour." Kloppman said blinking. "Yeah...sorry for comin' by so late but we'se got buisness with Jacky boy." Spot said climbing the stairs. "So how're you this evening Soda?" Kloppman asked. "A little noivous I'm guessin." Soda said sitting up on the counter. "I should say so....you're shaking worse then a drowned dog." Kloppman said chuckling. He left the room and came back with a blanket and he wrapped it around her. "Thanks Kloppman." She said holding tightly onto the blanket.

"So, what's the buisness Spot has with Jack?" Kloppman asked sitting behing the counter. Soda turned and sat crossed legged on the counter. "Well, me and Spot are tryin' to get away from our old life at da orphanage and all....but I'se felt guilty bout leaving... so we'se came here...and Spot's holdin' a talk with them." Soda explained. "Hmm, so I see...." Kloppman said. 

"Yeah....It'll hoit to leave me home." She said in a low voice. "You know....there is a way you wont have to..." Kloppman said. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jacky Boy in conclusion...We'se got no choice." Spot finished. "well Spot...if it's the only way....We'll miss ya." Jack said trying hard not to argue with Spot. "It's hoting me Jack...I'se don't wanna leave meself. but me and Soda ain't got no choice. We'se gotta get outta our old life...if we'se wanna stay together. Orphanages ain't us." Spot explained. Then Soda walked into the room.

"Spot....me and Kloppman just got done talking.....and he told me a way we wont have to leave!" Soda said excitedly. "Really? What's dat?" Spot asked. "Well, he told me, Dat he'll take custody of us. All's we gotta do is go back to da orphange one last time....and then Kloppman'll come by and adopt us. Then we'se can stay here and be away from da orphanage!" Soda yelled excitedly. "You'se know it's so crazy......dat it just might woik!"

**---Sorry it's so short....I got more to add onto it.....but I got some stuff to do and plus, I'm sick... :( But hope you liked what I got.**

-Casey


	36. Striking Back

**Howdy, got another chapter right here.**

-Casey

Chapter 36.

"Henry Kloppman." Came the Judge's voice breaking the silence. "I come to understand that on December 24th 1899...you want to adopt Lindsey Basham and Alex Conlon." The Judge spoke carefully. "That I do, your honor." Kloppman spoke simply nodding his head.

"I object your honor! This man is in no condition to raise kids such as them! Believe me he'll be sending them back to my orphange within the first week!" Mistress Collingwell spoke her objection with such sterness that it surprised Soda from her seat next to Collingwell. "Objection substained...Mr. Kloppman, what makes you believe you can raise two children?" The Judge asked.

"Your honor, I'll let you and this whole court...especially Miss. Collingwell over there know, that I'm fit as a fiddle. These children are already like my own..." Kloppman said to the judge. "Well why don't you adopt all of the Newsies while you're at it? Can't ya see your honor? This man obviously isn't mentally stable enough to--" Collingwell started but the Judge banged his gavel down hard which shut Collingwell right up.

"Miss. Collingwell that is the second time you've spoken out of turn. Things are starten to darken on your lot....don't make me bang this gavel down again." The Judge spoke harshly. "So you see your honor. I've been under the impression that Miss Collingwell's orphanage wasn't a suitable place for them to grow up....why, I've seen young Lindsey run to my lodging house with cuts and bruises all over her from that place. Your honor, you wouldn't believe how bad she's got it there...the whole lot of them." Kloppman spoke.

"Your honor I object!" Mistress. Collingwell shrieked. Soda could tell she looked worried. "This court isn't here to decide on whether my orphanage is suitable for juvenile delinquents to grow up in or not... it's about..." Collingwell was yet again interrupted by the judge. "While we're on this matter Miss. Collingwell...please brief me on the happening in your orphanage." The judge said.

Mistress Collingwell glanced around at the faces in the court room. "Well....my orphanage....as you know...houses children between the ages of 3-18...Every morning the children wake up...they have a nice wholesome breakfast...They have free time after they have finished everything they have eaten. I love the children...I would never hit any of them. Lindsey and Alex are like my children...their cuts and bruises are from fallin' out of all the trees those little scamps tried climbin'." Collingwell said with a chuckle to hide her nervousness.

Soda couldn't listen to this anymore she stood up in anger. "Your honor I object!" Soda yelled. "Young lady...what in the world can you be objecting to?" The Judge asked. "Your honor...she's lying through her teeth! All of us don't get that good of treatment! Why, that'd be a luxury!" Soda tried to speak as formally as she could with no Newsie lingo....if she could help it. "Well...Lindsey...would you indulge me on the so called, "Real happenings" at 4th Street Orphanage?" The Judge asked.

"If you say anything Lindsey I'll beat you so badly you'll wish you were never born...I'm going to win this case." Collingwell hissed in her ear. "Your honor....may I approach the bench? As Mistress Collingwell tends to hiss some threats into my ear as I prepare to speak to you sir." Soda said cooly smirking Mistress Collingwell's way. "What are these threats Lindsey?" The Judge asked.

"About how bad of a beating I'm going to get after court." Lindsey said not being to hold back a smirk. She slowly came closer to the bench. "You wanna know what really happens there sir? This is how it is. She said turning to face the witnesses and audience sitting in as well as the jury. "We wake up at the crack of dawn...we're dragged out to the table to eat the most disgusting food that Mistress Collingwell can think of serving. Trust me it isn't the fact that her cooking sucks." Soda paused as she heard Spot trying to hold back laughter. She shot him a grin and continued.

"She sometimes wont even feed us for something we might've done wrong. Trust me ladies and gentleman take it from someone who's had to go a week without food. "Alex and I are the only orphans who have done more closet time then any orphan put together. And what may you ask is closet time? Well, after Mistress Collingwell beats us we either get corner time or closet time. Corner time was when we'd act up and we'd get spanked. C'mon what kid didn't get it? Then there was the other types she administered...with implements of any kind....and she'd lock us up in a closet...for days at a time. Till' she saw fit to let us out. Night times you'd think we'd be cut some slack? Think again...if we didn't finish the numerous chores she gave us we were up till almost dawn finishing them. Oh, and comfort while sleeping? No way. She keeps the orphanage so cold... you'd think we'd have blankets? Most of the time Mistress Collingwell over there would slip into our room and steal our blankets. Our thin cotton ones. When she has wool blankets....oh yeah, try 3 of them!" Soda yelled.

"If all of this is true...I must say....I must have proof." The Judge said sternly. "You want proof your honor?You'll get proof." Soda said going to the back of the room and leading a little girl to the front. "Your honor, this is Ashley. She's in the orphanage with me. Tell him your illness. "Well...I got outta the hospital for pneumonia sir..." She tried to speak again but was cut off by coughing. "Want anymore proof you can count the numerous marks left on us that could only count as whip marks." Soda finished. With that the Judge got up and had Soda lift up the back of her shirt to show the scars.

The Judge went back to his bench and spoke. "In the light of this new evidence I have the power within me to fire Miss. Collingwell and send her to prison until December 1910. We'll hold another session in court at that time. Bailiff, you know what to do." The Judge said banging his gavel. Mistress Collingwell jumped up and ran over to Soda. She raised a hand to hit Soda but Soda caught it right before it reached her. "You're through messing with me Collingwell. Have fun in jail, oh and remember Mistress, Your days are numbered." Soda said as Collingwell was handcuffed by the bailiff.

"I'll get you for this Lindsey Hallie Basham!" Collingwell screamed as she was led out. "Well....now the moment you folks wanted...I've got to deny the postion of holding Henry Kloppman as guardian of these children. However, I wish to assign Henry Kloppman as the new Owner of 4th Street Orphanage. There he shall hold custody of Lindsey and Alex." The Judge spoke. 

Could you only imagine how over joyed the lot were?

Kloppman accepted his position as owner of the 4th Street Orphanage. Soda and Spot were his children. No questions asked. All of the Manhattan Newsboys were placed in the orphanage. Of course they could still work. But now they had a home. Let's just say 4th Street Orphanage was never a warmer place. And Lindsey Hallie Basham was never a happier girl.

**The End**

Aftermath:

"Hey everyone this is Soda here to tell you, I got my family right here with me. Spot is still my boyfriend....We couldn't be happier. I think we might be expecting a kid soon. Oh hell yeah man! Mush never went back to his parents. Of course they wanted to get him back but Mush was happier with his _real_ family. Jack might be heading to Santa Fe soon. No one really knows. That'd be really awesome if he did huh? He met this girl named Sarah Jacobs....wonder how that swings....Well as you can see our life is fit as a fiddle as Kloppman.....rather..._dad_ would say...Just thought I'd update you on our happenings. Hope you loved the story.

**So....does anyone wish to vote for a sequel maybe? I tried to make it have a happy ending as wished. Well if anyone wants a sequel review and tell me so...and drop me some ideas. :)**

-Casey


End file.
